Masterpiece
by kkattapiya
Summary: Living a kind of reclusive life, Elsa suddenly finds a body floating in the stream near her place. {ElsAnna}
1. Chapter 1

**New Cat in The Ranch**

次

_Hot_. That's the way she could describe the body between her arms.

Not hot in _that_ way. It wasn't the time to think about that. The woman found a body floating near the border of the stream that flows through her property. All she could do was rescue them and check if they were alive. Her head already aching due the trouble of calling the cops and a bunch of people invading her space – her _den_.

Luckily enough the person was alive – only a bleeding scratch above the right eye. The person was pretty slim, making carry her to the insides way easier. By the soaked state of that auburn mane and the clothes she was in the water for quite some time.

"Can't let her wet like that," she talked to herself, "_bleeding _like that."

She then pushed her blonde bangs back. She didn't notice how nervous she was until she saw her hands shaking like an earthquake.

_"__First aid kit; checked. Dry clothes, checked… Towels too."_, she sat on the mattress. "Okay, you got this. You got this."

Making the fainted girl sit up she guided the upper clothes till the head and removed them, exposing freckled shoulders. She never saw someone with so many freckles.

Then she closed her eyes in embarrassment and let the redhead lay on the curve of her neck. Soon the sound of the clasp opening came and then the zipper going down. Freckled thighs showing up, and her fingers against the hem of a cute teddy bear underwear. She could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

"Humans", she grumbled.

She left the dressed again sleepy woman under a thick blanket and ran to the kitchen.

_"__What should_ _I do what should I do what- Ok. Calm down."_, she reached the balcony, _"The worst part is done. I acted as a responsible citizen… getting her out of the water and all. Now I need her to wake up and vanish."_

She faced the many wine bottles she bought to use as ornament and sighed.

"I'm too sober for this."

次

The next morning was dreadful. Even the tip of her toes touching the wooden floor made her body squirm. To make things worse, her smartphone starts beeping.

"What."

"_Woah, there."_, the voice chirped through the phone, "_Just calling to make sure you know today's class is indoors."_

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

_"__You ok?"_

"Hm," she tried taking a deep breath but her head said otherwise, "kinda?"

_"__Oh my gosh you drunk!"_

"Can we talk about this in an hour? I really need to heal this hangover."

_"__Okie dokie just don't be late~"_

She threw the cell phone away and tottered till her bedroom now occupied by an unknown woman who liked teddy bears. The woman was still asleep and she decided not to bother her. She never saw such an adorable sleepy face and that brought a smile to her face. Something she doesn't have for years.

次

"Hey, you~" a cheerful voice came behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was the voice of her classmate. There was a tiny short-haired brunette girl wearing a rosy dungarees.

"Hello, Rapunzel"

"I told you to call me by a nickname!" the girl protested. She never understood why her classmate's name was Rapunzel. She never saw her with long hair but maybe the name was about her curious personality.

"All right… Pun?"

"Nah. It sounds like I'm a joke.", Rapunzel picked her tools from the locker and faced her friend again, "Call me Punzel. All my cousins call me that."

"Ok." they closed their lockers, "Punzel."

"Yay! So, spill the beans."

_"__Damn how do I start"_, she thought and mentally smiled. "I had a hard time and alcohol soothed the situation. I'm eating ginger candy like crazy now."

"Geez, one of your cats?"

She paused.

"Yeah. I got a new cat.".

* * *

**I may continue... I must. I shall.**


	2. Chapter 2

People are following this fic? ._. Someone reviewed it? o_o

I want to thank not only god but jes- jk, thanks **dayla859**, **Mattnextus**, **Sharon Kiselev**, **aeavy**, **Erzajane**, **Dualz**, **FerCorleone** (wtf r u from mafia),** pegasister92**, **Unsightlyviewings, WarThunder** and **ymusanon** for risking your mental health here lol that chap is for y'all and everyone else who hit follow after I've checked.

* * *

**Up and ready**

次

_Strong arms_, that's what she first felt.

Then _cold_.

The night was cold, her body was cold but _damn_, those strong arms were hella cold. Colder than ice but soft nonetheless – as if she was being carried on clouds. And on those clouds she traveled until a strong light beam hits her eyes.

She's not dead.

She wasn't dead and this fact alone made tears built up in her big teal eyes. She couldn't believe she's useless enough to not accomplish her suicidal plan. The young girl didn't notice she's in an unknown room until the door knob cracked. A tray met her gaze and her nostrils made it clear something delicious was over there. She only really saw who was holding it when the person sat on the edge of the large mattress, the small amount of light against their back.

And then she doubted whether she was alive or not.

An angel had walked towards her. Platinum hair garnishing a rounded face oh lord so pale that makes those two azure orbs even beautifuller – _beautifuller? Well, whatever. Just-_

"Who are you?", she whispered. Only now she felt how sore her throat was. "W- Where am I?"

"Who am _I?_" the new woman covered a chuckle with those slender pale fingers, "Well, I can tell you that you are in my bed, in my old ranch. But about the who-question, I'd rather _you_ answering it first."

The girl on the bed was still scrutinizing her human hostess. After all angels don't wear tight gray sweatpants nor rolled up sweater's sleeves assuming a serious pose before continuing.

"I found you floating in the river nearby my place. Three days ago."

Before she could pronounce a word that pale hand cupped her right cheek, bringing her face closer and touching the-

"_Fuck!_"

"Sorry", the woman muttered; eyes still focusing on the other girl's forehead, "You hit your head in your adventure"

"Adv-? I was trying to-"

"I don't care", their eyes met. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Sorry, I meant it is none of my business." She removed the pad covering the injury and cleaned before covering it with a new pad. "So?"

"Hm?"

"Who are you."

"Oh"

And it hit the ginger.

"I… have no idea. I have no goddamn idea who I am". The woman could see how lost she was. Deep breathing she finished the curative.

"Well, so let's call you, hm" a cat walked in the window, "Anna. I wanted to call that cat Anna but she just doesn't answer when I call her like that. Damn cat."

Anna laughed but this gesture hurt her as she never thought possible.

"You need some time to recover. Eat the soup I brought and when you feel better, go out. We can talk outdoors."

All she could do was nod. It was like a mother instructing a little kid. As Anna got out of her thoughts the blonde was up and leaving.

"I'm sorry. I forgot your name."

Before closing the door she launched one last glance to Anna.

"You didn't forget. I just never told you."

次

"Cadmium yellow", she whispered and looked around, "Where's my damn cadmium yellow?"

The room was filled with people in paint stained aprons walking around easels. It's been four months since the first time she signed up for the community school in the lowest part of the hill. And she was making some progress in her painting skills.

"She?" you may wonder. She is…

"Sorry, Elsie!" the tiny brunette said, spinning a colour palette around her thumb, "I needed some cad and I saw yours and, you know."

"Name's Elsa."

"You call me Punzel! I call you Elsie!"

_But_, Elsie thought, _you forced me to. Well, who cares, _"It's fine but I need it right no- woah!", Rapunzel threw the tube, "T-Thanks."

"Thank _you_."

Rapunzel was a funny woman. A second after Elsa signed up the brunette started talking to her welcoming her with the warmest hug she ever received. And warm hugs use to hurt her – but that is another story.

"And the cat?", Rapunzel holds a canvas board.

"What cat?"

"The one you told me yesterday"

"Oh, right", Elsa mentally kicked herself. She wasn't good with lies, "The cat, erm, it's fine. She's fine."

"Awww, it's a lady~!"

"Yes, it is".

**Yesterday**

Elsa was getting out of the orchard with a fruit basket when the girl, _Anna_, was wandering beside some cats.

"I assume you are good. Walking and everything."

"Heh, yeah", Anna shoved her hands inside the pockets of that unknown jeans around her sore legs. She was wearing some tight brown jeans and a plaid shirt. Her hostess is stylish to have that cool clothes, she assumed, "You have a lot of cats."

"You don't want to talk about cats."

"I don't?"

"You don't"

"Alright. If I may I'd like to ask you something.", Elsa waited, "Can I- Can I stay here?"

"Pardon me?"

"I know that sounds weird. I mean, you don't know me and I could be a psycho, someone escaping from a rehab."

"You do know what you are saying does not help your situation, don't you?"

"Ah-", she grunts, "I have this terrible rambling habit"

And then the platinum girl made that again. _That thing with her fingers muffling her laugh…_, Anna smiled. _This woman looks ethereal._

"What I want to say is that even if my mind is a total blur right now, I know for sure I need some time to settle myself. I- I can help you here!" arms wide open "I can be pretty useful!"

The woman stood there holding the basket full of fruits, looking at the girl almost judging. Of course she was judging. Everybody judge Anna.

_Wait, is my memory coming back?_

"Elsa" the blonde finally said.

"Huh?"

"My name."

_Elsa_. Such a beautiful name. Now Anna could call her in a proper way. Before coming out of the house she had a hard time thinking about how to talk to her without knowing her freaking name.

"And I may need some help here. I mean, the cat's playground has some broken parts and… and someone here taking care of my fruits and flowers might come in h- handy."

Anna knew Elsa was struggling to accept someone new there. Now that she finally woke up she was having some flashes of Elsa getting in and giving her soup, water, chopped fruits. Later then she would hear Elsa saying gibberish to the cats while they meow incessantly for food and attention. Elsa is a reserved person, that Anna can say for sure. The fact the ranch was miles away from the town reinforced her statement.

"I'm up and ready for whatever you've got.".

* * *

**Yup, the chapters are short – at least for now. And as you can see Hans is in the cast of this fic. Expect him soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support, guys. **

* * *

**Being social**

次

That day Elsa told Anna all the flaws her good old ranch has and both ended the conversation when the sun was getting ready to rest. Elsa was kind enough to offer her bed but Anna felt bad about it – she succeeded on making herself accepted in that new place. The least she could do was occupy the smaller space possible. And there's a small place back there: a little barn full of hay blocks _where_, Elsa said, _Papa used to place the animals. _ Anna found it perfect. Raw and silent. She didn't even allow her hostess to bring a bed there:

_"__A blanket is fine", Anna said._

_"__Well, if you say so"_ – that was Elsa's response. Elsa – Anna noticed – was full of short sentences and that's beginning to make her wano to get Elsa out of that damn shell.

_"__Elsa, Elsa, Elsa"_, she jointed her fingers on the top of her head. Night came and she decided to lie on her new hay-made mattress. _Elsa_ was the only thing filling her mind. It wasn't like the auburn girl was into her but thinking about something else, _someone else_, was easier than think about the things blocked inside her mind.

She didn't lose her memories. She's blocking them away.

A loud noise made her stand up and thunder run to the main house. Bursting the front door open she found platinum hair tied in a messy bun, a scruffy apron and a bunch of painted canvas around.

One above the said girl.

"Aw heck," Anna went closer and grabbed the violent canvas, "are you ok?"

"I am. I am. I just- I shouldn't walk here with the lights off."

Anna helped Elsa up and the latter touched the walls until she found the switch, making the canvas clearer. There are many paintings there. She spotted a cat painting, some kids playing around and one that seemed to be that ranch but in its golden days. A young boy was lying on the grass in front of the porch, reading a book.

"I didn't know you are a painter."

"I am not, actually. I started practicing at the community school because I used to only sketch"

"_Started_?", Anna laughed "You paint like a pro. These works are so pretty. Like, hella pretty."

Elsa muffled her laugh again. " 'Hella' is weird."

If it was any other person saying that Anna would take it as an insult but the way Elsa said it was so gentle the only thing she did was dumbly smile at the comment. The woman starts fixing the fallen paintings and Anna rushed to help her. She feels like she needed to make herself less useless than she was the past days being fed.

"You should show them. Like, an exhibition."

"No no no no", Elsa's eyes widened, "I'd die of embarrassment."

"C'mon!", first painting hanged, "I sensed you are really shy but you are so great at it.", second painting, "I wish I was good at anything…"

"You must be good at something, Anna."

Easel settled.

"Am not. I really am not."

The mood got all gloomy out of the blue. She deep breathed to fight against the tears bothering her eyes. "So, hm, you go out every now and then to this community school?"

"Exactly. And then I have less time to spend here."

"Don't worry. I will fix this place up."

次

"You are up early."

Anna was doing some abdominals when she heard Elsa's voice coming from the porch. The ranch girl was walking down the few steps separating the house to an wide open grass courtyard. She was wearing a green plaid shirt like the one she gave to Anna, black legging and a navy blue skirt.

"Morning, Artist. What?" she asked as Elsa lowered her head. She couldn't believe she was seeing blushed cheeks above her, "You are _that_ shy?!"

"I am not used showing my works to strangers-"

_Ouch._

"Sorry. I meant showing to other people than my cats."

Anna couldn't help and laughed by the way Elsa treated her pets as human beings. They were height even when Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist as if she was protecting her shell, as if Anna was about to do some harm.

"This is unhealthy", Elsa looked down at her. _Who am I to talk about health_, she talked to herself and kept going, "being all shy. I know we don't know each other well but you were really kind letting me stay here and I can tell you are a good person. You really should open up – little by little."

Elsa kept looking at Anna. She was trying to find sarcasm inside those teal eyes but all she found was sincerity and kindness. "Thank you, Anna."

"Not at all." she stretched, "Going to your painting class?"

"Not today. Actually I'm going shopping some supplies. You need anything?"

"I'll check the places needing some fixing very soon and then I'm gonna need some stuff but I got some money left. That's the least I can do."

"Alright. I'm going then."

"Take care, yo"

次

Elsa's hands were full of beans and other foods when her smartphone beeped. She doesn't know many people so every time her phone makes a noise she got nervous. Looking at the screen she noticed her device has been modified.

_"__Punzel__"_ was flashing.

Between pink heart emoticons.

"Hello.", Rapunzel's voice could be heard through the whole corridor, "Yes, I'm out. Yes, I'm going to class tomorrow – why not?"

She stopped paying attention when Rapuzel started talking about how bored she was because her boyfriend was all happy with his friend's arrival. Another happy voice she heard that day came inside her brain.

_"__You really should open up – little by little."_

"Punzel?", the brunette girl stopped talking, "Would you like to come over?"

次

Elsa parked her yellow Troller in front of the porch and saw Rapunzel by the rearview mirror.

"You are punctual, Punze-", Rapunzel screamed.

"What's going on here!" the brunette kept yelling. Elsa looked back and Anna was there writing something in a piece of paper. No care in the world.

"What's the problem?" the blonde asked yelling little girl, "You know her?"

"Of course I know her. She is my fucking cousin!"

* * *

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many followers my mouth is wide-open. New chapter before you lose interest lol**

**Carlo Dall´anese and Fabio Castro's _Monday_ song is a deep part of this chapter in particular. It might be cool to listen to it while reading :)**

* * *

**Fixing and Destroying**

次

Anna and Rapunzel had a really strong bound when they were kids. Something happened, however, Anna distanced herself and when she got a boyfriend the family thought she would be closer to them again. That didn't happen. Her relationship was so heavy and hardcore her relatives stop expecting calls or any other sign that she was alive.

They never thought she would do _that_ when her boyfriend got tired of her dependent manners.

In short that was what Rapunzel had told her. Elsa didn't want to know about Anna – that was her actual name, by the way – from other person even if it was from a close relative. When they finished their tea and Elsa was left alone she walked to the barn where her guest decided to hide.

She opened its gates without any previous warning. It was her ranch – why she would announce herself? The redheaded girl was sitting on the dusty floor, legs against her chest.

"I will leave tomorrow." Anna said when the hay moved "Promise."

Elsa was behind her.

"I am not here to kick you out, Anna. I only wish you to hear me. Is that ok?", the other girl nodded as she did on the first day they've talked, "It happens."

Anna finally looked back at her. Eyes sore.

"When we grow up we build who we are. We find out who _people_ are. And some- no, most of the times people don't act like we want. No one sees things the way we do and that hurts. What we really have to do is find ourselves to move on." Anna was still staring at the blonde.

"What I want to say is: you are not a coward for doing what you did. You thought that was the way to move on. Sometimes we cannot take it anymore."

Anna never heard Elsa talking so seriously.

"You are not judging me."

It wasn't a question.

It wasn't a question at all. Anna was trying to convince herself about the kind girl now beside her. She knew Elsa was by her side but couldn't see – she couldn't see through so many tears.

Elsa's hand reached the sobbing girl.

"H- Hey now…"

次

The following week was good, Anna concluded. While Elsa's out at the community school Anna fixes the broken things in the ranch.

And there were a lot of broken things.

As Elsa told her, the ranch was abandoned for years until she decided to move there.

The sun was arising when she heard some pacing and stood up to check that out. It was Elsa wearing one of her sweatpants and sneakers. Orange hoodie covering her hair. Anna found out what Elsa does in the mornings and evenings: she jogs. Actually, she was getting ready for a jog when Anna's body reached her ranch.

"Good morning, Anna."

"Morning, Elsa."

The redhead was still wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Elsa stares at the floor making Anna chuckled. _"She's so easy to read_".

"Wassup, Elsa?" she flinched, "You wanna say something, don't ya?"

"The ranch isn't on the highest part of the hill." she uttered showing a frowned expression and demanding voice.

"Erm, cool."

What was that about? Does she want to move it upwards?

"I wondered if you want to hike with me. Would you like to go hiking with me?", she wondered for a sec and looked back at the younger girl, "Let's go hike."

Elsa is so sociable awkward.

"Yes ma'am."

"I can wait you change."

"That's cool, actually. I only need to grab my kicks."

次

"You ok?"

"Perfect."

_Lies._ She thought the day would get warm in a matter of hours but _damn today's so cloudy! _Dew covered the plants more and more as they go higher.

"I use to go here every now and then."

"Yeah?"

"One day when my first cat disappeared" she turned left, putting some plants away from her path, "I looked for her _everywhere_. And nothing. Then I started walking and crying and I found myself around here."

"Hm."

"At night."

"Aww. I-", they were hiking for ten minutes but Anna felt as if they were miles away from civilization, "Sorry about that. Did you find her?"

"No. Not that day. She showed up only when I gave up looking for her."

"Well, cats."

"Yup, cats."

They laughed together. Elsa laughing was one of the cutest things Anna has ever seen. She never loses her composure.

Another amazing thing was the fact she was talking that much while hiking and no sweat was apparent.

_"__Wait what"_, Anna stares at Elsa's orange back, _"She's opening up to me."_

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing!"

"Well," she jumped a huge fallen oak tree, "did you talk to your cousin?"

"We went out to have a coffee that day I told you I was going out for a bit" Elsa nodded to show she remembered it "and she brought me some clothes and personal stuff that I left at her place. We are talking more often."

"This is great, Anna. Rap- _Punzel_ is a kind person."

"She forced you to call her that, didn't she?"

"Kind of", Anna chuckled. Elsa kept silent only staring at her happy face for a minute and then looked away, checking the surroundings.

"Ok. Here we are."

Anna's mouth went _oh_ when she looked forward. The ranch wasn't visible anymore behind them. The two girls have surrounded it and it was only a red point among the whole hill below then. "Everything looks smaller, doesn't it?" Elsa said. She commented they had walked for an hour and a half to be where they're standing. Talking to Elsa made Anna lost track of time.

Actually, talking to Elsa makes her feel softer.

"After my cat incident I got used to come here and meditate. And…", she crossed her arms "I thought it could do some good to you too. Nature makes wonders."

"I think you are becoming, like, my therapist and I am not even paying you."

"You are fixing my place so that's fine."

"Elsa" her eyes never leaving the panoramic vision of the town, "Appreciated it."

次

_"__Life still goes on. Like weeks that come and go."_ playing in the old radio Anna found. _"Beyond the deepest land of truth"_ she was carrying some thick chunks of wood outdoor the barn. After a month of repairing she decided it was time to fix the cat's playground. Those holes and rusty nails were getting out of hand.

"It is sunny but cloudy inside…" she murmurs. She placed one of the pieces of wood in front of her and was about to cut it with the axe when she heard Elsa laughing. She drove her Troller to town two hours ago and Anna was getting worried. She put her best smile to welcome her now friend home.

The axe fell dry on the floor.

Elsa's hands were pretty free for someone who said she was planning to buy all the tubes Rapunzel made the favor of waste while messing around in previous classes. Her easel was too small for the next project she planning to paint so she needed a stronger and bigger one.

She bought the bigger easel indeed.

But a bulky man wearing a heavy coat that more seems like a live bear, jeans and mountains boots just like Elsa's holds the new purchase with a hand and a dozen of bags in the other while saying something so funny Elsa's eyes were watery.

She looked so happy and carefree.

Anna picked the fallen axe and kept singing along.

"It's so hard to see you go. I don't care I don't care I don't care."

_"__Oh no"_

* * *

**Ouch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cry me a river: my laptop died. I could save all my progress (more 3 chapters done, guys!) though I don't want to use mama's computer from Stone Age to write the rest and publish it. This is an exception because I feel bad not letting you know what's going on. **

**Anyway, I'll spend the money I was saving for my Easter Island trip (*cries*) to buy a new device. Let's hope it will happen this week (*more cry*)**

**Thank you for the support once again. Stay strong! XOXXO**

* * *

**No title**

次

"I cannot believe you did that"

"Of course I did! I mean, the bar was made of _ice_!" he spreads his arms, "Ice is my life!"

Elsa laughed again. The man beside her has a messy blond hair covering his hazel eyes. On the day he arrived in the airport and his friend was late to pick him up the young man decided to wander a little bit and found a stair to the famous underground pubs of the city. It didn't take too much time to discover a peculiar bar down there: a bar all made of ice. "Even the cups were pure ice!" he said. However how excited he was about it he didn't have the money to go in such fancy bar – which didn't stop him from picking some black clothes inside his bags and pretending he was one of the body guards.

The denouement was so hilarious the platinum woman couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Kris is a sucker about ice" Eugene said. Eugene was Punzel's boyfriend and was currently holding her on his lap. His friend, the bulky blond hit him with an elbow and kept talking.

"So are you with horses."

"Horses are elegant creatures! You like _ice_ and moose!"

"Reindeers! They are reindeers!"

The two kept arguing like kids when Elsa looked beyond the porch where they started drinking some tea two hours ago and found auburn hair behind some piles of garbage. She excused herself grabbing one of the snacks and some beverage.

A cool object touched the bare skin of Anna's nape. She looked up wiping the dirt of her face and accepted the offered drink. Elsa knew from Rapunzel Anna loves iced tea.

"Kristoff was talking about the time he arrived and invaded an ice bar"

"Cool", she lost herself tasting the cold liquid.

The day Elsa and Rapunzel decided to buy more oil tubes she and her boyfriend remembered they needed to pick Eugene's friend at the airport but didn't have a car so Elsa volunteered to drive them till the airport and everybody ended up going buy the supplies after that. Rapunzel and Eugene still had to set up Kristoff's room in his friend's place so they went back and Kristoff convinced Elsa to let him help her with all the things she bought.

_"You kindly drove us from the airport", _she remembered he saying_ "and you are Punz's best friend! You are one of us."_

Elsa smiled in front of that statement and the childish grin he had on his lips that afternoon.

That was two weeks ago and now they were drinking and laughing at the porch she never thought she would see someone aside from her cats and Hans, the stray dog that kills bunnies every Winter.

"I think I'm making friends."

The phrase came out as a whisper. Elsa tried to pass the information only to Anna and it sounded like a report of some kind.

"This is awesome, Elsa.", she stood up, "I'm sorry if I am not acting like I should but it really is awesome."

When Elsa was about to say something Eugene shouted they needed to go home and told Anna to stop being so antisocial. She cursed back and watched them going away. Elsa looked at her as soon as she heard someone clearing their throat.

"I think you should check out the kitties' space I fixed up."

"Already? Oh my."

The two women walked to the back of the main house where Elsa lives – there's the cats' playground. Full of wood, hay and some other weird things Elsa finds in her jogs the place had plenty of things to be destroyed but feline claws and fangs. That way they forget about the few birds in the yard.

Anna had rebuilt the whole place. All made of fresh new wood she chopped every morning, no rusty metal or cracked shelves so the cats could nap without worries. She could swear Elsa's eyes twinkled when she saw the place renewed. Her pale fingers grabbing a black shirt.

"This is so amazing!" she said stressing the last syllable. She sounds like Rapunzel. "I think my babies never had such secure place to play!"

The redheaded looked at her flattered friend and reached a lock of blonde hair to put it at the back of the girl's ear. Her voice suddenly lower than usual.

"I like to pamper your babies"

The blonde noticed the change in the other's voice. She looked at her and found that rounded cupid face only inches away from hers. Those rosy thin lips were dry as the desert against her own. It took some moments to realize what was happening and when she did, she pushed the girl away. But gently. Even rejection with Elsa was gentle.

"What are you- Why did you!"

"I couldn't handle how pleased you are", she grabbed the girl by the pulse "I don't have a title for what I felt but I just needed to do it."

"Damn, Anna". Her voice was still soft but a bit upset. "You just messed it up."

"What?"

"Can't you see?", she retracted her arm from Anna's hold. Waist now wrapped. "You tried to kill yourself because some dumb guy kicked your arse when you thought you loved him days after you two met. Now you are being hasty again!"

What was Elsa saying? Why did she bring Anna's attempt to end her life up again after weeks? _"And she never mentioned the 'you are a girl' fact…"_.

"Just don't do it", Anna focused on what she's saying once again, "D- Don't bring me into your mess. I have my own mess to deal with."

次

"And a lot of people is coming to town!", the brunette grabs a green oil tube and spreads it on the palette, "The festival is really something, right Elsie? Elsie? _Elsa_."

"Sorry, what?"

"Geez, your head's on the clouds lately", the small wooden stool was dragged closer to the blonde's, "Does it have anything to do with our big guy?"

"Big guy" was the way they decided to call Kristoff after the afternoon they passed by a hockey field and one of the teams didn't have a goal keeper. He volunteered to play – well, actually Eugene volunteered him to play. If he was spending the first fortnight in the town to enjoy the upcoming festival he needs to mingle with more people than the gang.

"Hell no."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"_Yes_."

"Okie~" she looks at the canvas in front of her, "That's a shame, though. Kristoff is a great guy, you know."

"I know…"

An old lady came into the room and announced the following weeks before the festival they would practice painting with living subjects. All the students made a hooray wave but Elsa kept still.

次

"So how's your painting classes going?" he asked trying to bring up some interesting topic to talk about with her. After Elsa declining Eugene and Punzel's invite to eat some ice cream and bring Anna with her Kristoff showed up in the community school's parking lot and offered her help with the tools' bag.

"They are going fine."

She accepted the offer but was way too more silent than she usually is.

"Good. That's good. Actually Punz told me you were a newbie months ago but now you paint like a pro."

"Don't trust her judgment, Kristoff."

He chuckled an "I know right!" and moved the heavy bag to his other shoulder "But she was really amazed talking about your skills. I wish I could see it."

"Sorry I just don't show it to anyone except my… cats." _Anna included._

Anna. It was the second week after the incident back at the playground and they were barely talking. The auburn girl said everything was fine and she was wrong for acting so recklessly but the only verbal exchanges they now have were in the morning and the times they get back to the ranch after classes, joggings or shopping time.

"It's ok. I understand! But we should trade it sometimes. I sculpt ice, you know. I could show you some of my works and you'd show me yours."

"I'll think about it."

"Nice", they started walking on the steps that lead to the classrooms "Today's a hectic day?"

"Not really. The teacher said we will learn some new methods but nothing special after that."

"We could hang out" he said more like a question.

"We could.", she grabbed the bag he carried for her "Thank you."

"At your service." he scratched his head and left. Punzel rushed towards Elsa and dragged her inside the classroom already filled with students. Some students she actually never saw there. Was the class getting popular?

"You won't frigging believe it!", Rapunzel whispered suppressing a yelp. Before she could continue the teacher started talking.

"Life", she said. "Life!" she yelled and repeated it screaming for more six times.

All the students went silent.

"That is what I want you to paint from now on", she clapped her hands in the corridor and looked back at the classroom "When you paint a still object is easier. I think, my beloved ones, I think you can do better. You can go further. Come, dear. Come."

A slender figure passed through the door covered with a green robe and stood by the teacher's side. There's a seat with long wooden legs near them and there the person sat, revealing some fair skin.

From the shoulder up to the soft jaw line the skin was ivory tainted with fiery dots. Elsa trailed that small chin, passing by the chubby now not so dry lips, heated cheeks and anxious eyes.

Anxious _teal_ eyes.

The teacher mentioned something about paying attention to the movement of their subject being important because you should plan your brush strokes after sketching but Elsa didn't care.

Actually she didn't give a fuck.

The girl she saved and had a really hard time undressing from those soaked pieces of clothes was now exposing herself that way – in front of all the students and enthusiasts that now she knew why were there.

"Pervs"

"Sorry?" Punzel was sketching already.

"Nothing", she answered "What is Anna doing here?"

"She called me last night and said she needed some money to fix a playground or whatever."

"Huh?", _she already fixed the playground!_, "Money?"

"Yep yep. I think you were so distracted last class you didn't hear the teacher telling us she needed someone to pose."

"Yeah, I guess I was too distracted."

次

Elsa and Kristoff didn't hang out that day.

* * *

**lol there's Hans. Btw, I just can't help writing adorable Kristoff. And he is so breakable... hELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost from the Past  
**

次

"Anna", she rushed after the girl with orange-ish ponytails, "Anna!"

"Oh, Elsa. What's up."

"Rapunzel told me you needed money to fix some playground."

"Oh" she grimaced, "that actually was a white lie. I need the money to put my shit together."

"With what? Therapy?"

"No, no. I need a place."

"But you have the barn! If it is not enough, you know you can stay in the other room inside the main house"; Anna laughed and shook her head "It is not like that. I am exploiting you."

"You are not."

"I _am_" she looks up to the sky "You helped me a lot, Elsa. Staying with you and the cats really healed me. I mean, not 100% but I feel stronger enough to walk with my own feet."

Elsa felt Anna more secure with herself the past weeks. She caught the younger girl sometimes silly smiling while the cats rub themselves against her legs or while singing along the songs on the radio. The girl who cried every time the sun rested was slowly vanishing. Maybe now Elsa can see the Anna Rapunzel missed so much.

"All right" she sighed "If you really have to leave, I can do nothing about it. But, please, stay in the ranch until you have enough money. Is that ok?"

Anna smiled "Yes, it is".

次

**The day before**

Anna was tired of kicking herself about the kiss. _"Kiss" with goddamn capital letters_. The contact only lasted for a few seconds but she loved it. Even Elsa's lips were gentle when her words were harsh to the younger girl's heart.

Since she was a kid her relatives said she was a person who followed her heart and now that she's 21 she knew how much it hurts when you assume you can think with something aside her brain. Her last relationship proved it to her.

_I mean, I decided to jump from a fucking bridge because of him._

She covered her eyes "I'm so stupid…"

And then Elsa came into her life right in the time she concludes she was too immature for love.

Anna dialed some numbers on her phone and waited until the desirable person picks it up.

"Cus, I need your help."

次

The annual festival hold in the community school was close – really close. All the classrooms needed to pick something from their students and show it in the event to represent the teaching's results. It was almost a rule the Art class picks the best painting to sell, gathering founds for any need the community may have.

Elsa didn't know that when she signed up but now that she's getting good at it and with Anna's support the thought of participating was getting stronger.

_"__Little by little"_, Elsa thought. "Little by little".

It's been seven days since she decided to work on the painting to at least win a second place and the woman hasn't get out of the house since. Sketches after sketches she's getting nowhere. At least twice a day Anna hears her exasperate. When she falls asleep, the other girl would sneak in and clean the place, leave some food and juice from the orchard.

"Elsa", Anna knocked, "I'm going to the grocery. Can I drive your car?"

"Yeah, sure"

Elsa prayed for every God for Anna not comes in. She was pretty sure she had black circles around her eyes darker than the night. Her throat isn't great as well. "Buy me some brushes? All the brushes you find. There's some money in the coffee can in the kitchen."

"No worries. I've got it."

And the main door closed. The woman left alone stood up for the first time in forever. Her back and articulations cracked and it felt so damn good she let a satisfying moan out. Looking at her feet the floor was cleaned of papers. She must thanks Anna when she gets back.

There was a little cabinet in the corner of the room. A dusty cabinet she uses to bury all the shitty sketches she was ashamed of. Wanting to spend some time doing nothing productive she walked to it and removed the block of A2 papers from the tiny interior shelf.

Some of the piece works was from her teenager years, some from when she was too sad or too bored. Then it came the most recent ones. Looking at them made her thankful for her teacher been teaching how to draw live subjects.

"Oh gosh, these cats are terrible" she laughed and threw them with the other sketches. The following sketch draws her attention. Her heart clutching as her fingers wandered through it.

次

_6 AM._

It was written _6 AM_ on the alarm clock screen.

It was Sunday.

It was a Sunday morning at 6 am and someone's knocking at the door.

Elsa spent the whole night sketching, stroking every available white canvas with her pencils and brushes never achieving a satisfied result. She can't even remember how she ended up on her mattress.

Probably would have to thank Anna for that too.

_Knock knock._

She gathered strength from unknown sources and crept to the front door with full intentions of scare the shit out of whoever dared to disturb her slumber. Fingers firmly wrapping the door knob she rotated it and prepared her maleficent glare.

"Who's-"

She stopped.

She blinked a few times to settle her eyes but it changed nothing. In front of her was that exaggerated tall boy with shiny dark brown eyes and arched eyebrows. Blood ran away from her face as if she's seen a ghost.

"Hi there!"

* * *

**Still no computer. It feels like I lost my vagina or something idk that's not ok.**

**Stay strong, Sherry. Keep awesome, everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeps, I bought the notebook! 7 days or less and I will be able to hold my new baby and annoy you all with more chapters. **

**Releasing it now because I'm glad for my purchase.**

* * *

**Stinging  
**

次

Anna wasn't a graceful sleeper and one of the facts she loved the barn was she didn't need to hide it from the cats that wandered there sometimes. But moments when things fall loudly at the main house make it harder to avoid people seeing her face tainted with drool or the mess her bed hair was impregnated with hay.

When she realized she was standing in the front door.

There is a tall boy – an exaggerated tall boy – with a huge green backpack hugging the life out of Elsa whose face was pale. She looks like a wax statue. An urge of emergency built up Anna's core and she bursts in.

"What's going on here?! Get off of her!"

"It's ok, Anna" Elsa finally said.

"Oh!" the boy looked at Anna "You have visitors!"

"Visitor? _You_ are the visitor!", Anna pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Elsa?" he looked hopelessly.

"This is too much. Marshall, kitchen. Anna, c'mere."

The teenage boy – _Marshall_ – obeyed and happily walked to the kitchen as if he knew the house with eyes closed. Anna placed her hands on both of Elsa's shoulders. "Are you alright? Who is he?"

"He's kind of my son."

Anna looked at the gawky boy making some coffee.

"I'm sorry?"

"He's a boy papa used to take care of. I totally forgot he was planning to spend his first holiday here."

"Oh…"

"Marshall's pretty naïve", she whispered "Have patience with him"

"Breakfast's ready!" he came from the kitchen with a tray full of biscuits and coffee "That's what I could make in a short time. Sorry."

The girls stared at him and when they got control of the situation Marshall made them go outside to have breakfast in the porch's round table.

"Remember when we ate here with papa?"

"Yes, I do." she took a sip of the tea. Elsa only likes tea so Marsh made a separated cup of it for her.

"And! And that place!" he pointed a medium circle on the yard floor without grass, "I used to read there all the books you suggested."

Anna looked up at him with a biscuit between her teeth. _He's the boy in that ranch's portrait! He's... larger now.  
_

The morning was spent with Elsa and Marshall remembering good moments of their childhood. Elsa was a teenager already when Marshall was a little boy so she took care of him all the weekends he's spent with her family. He ended up becoming part of it.

Now that he was accepted in one of the best universities in the country due his football skills he had to move to the campus leaving Elsa alone. Elsa said she was fine and Marshall fully believed. Anna didn't. Anna could see sadness in Elsa's eyes when he mentioned he had to go back next morning not being able to see the festival. He traveled miles only to stay some hours with his big sis or whatever and _that_ enlightened Elsa's heart. She smiled at him as a mother smiles at her offspring.

The next morning came, Elsa and Anna drove Marshall to the train station. Exchanging goodbye hugs he finished his visit before boarding the train with a "good to have you in the family" to Anna who spent the whole drive back home quiet to not disturb Elsa due the awkwardness of the situation.

When the Troller stopped, Elsa didn't unlock the doors.

"Let's walk, Anna?"

次

They reached the hill top and sat side by side to watch the city waking up after them. Anna bet they were silent for an hour until Elsa pronounces those words.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss"

Teal eyes winded as she never thought possible. If a bear came out of the woods Anna wouldn't be as scared as she was at the moment.

"I am not sorry."

"I don't want you to be" eyes never leaving the city "But I still think you can't drag me into your mess"

"You are right"

"I sadly am pretty rational in these situations." fingers through her bangs "Marshall's visit really put me on track. But I can't be the only one staple stable between us."

"Staple stable? And _hella_ is _weird?_"

"I'm being serious here."

"Me too", Elsa finally looked at her "Your presence helped me a lot and I'm willing to give my best to be better for you."

"Do not do it for me. Do it for you."

"Kay then", she hugged her legs. _Elsa can be so cold yet so gentle_. "I'll be better by any means".

次

The sun was supposed to be bright and happy in the Festival's day but Mother Nature has other plans. The two women rushed down to the ranch. Anna was the first to go to the community school. Rapunzel called her she said and they should help the others build the tents. A quick rain wouldn't ruin the day: that is what everybody was saying.

The way to school was shorter if Elsa drive but she decided today was the perfect day to arrive late. One of Elsa's paintings reached the finals and could be the chosen one. If it was the chosen one everybody would look at it, every single spotlight would be on her.

"Damn" she shoves shaking hands in her pockets.

The festival was going on when she left the parking lot. Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff stand outside the classroom they practice and students were getting out of there with brooms.

"Everything is ready up here- Elsie! I thought you would hide somewhere"

"Hi, guys", she saw Kristoff smile and smiled back, "One of my works can be picked. I can't just hide"

"Atta girl", the brunette took her boyfriend by the hand and excused themselves leaving Kristoff and Elsa alone.

"I am so excited to see your work"

"I am not sure if anyone will see it", she crossed her arms "There are many great portraits and painted landscapes disputing the first place. Rapunzel's sun is breath-taking, for instance"

The bulky man places a hand on the blonde girl**.**

"I'm sure nothing can beat what you have inside your heart" He smiled showing all his white teeth.

_"Ice boy"_

They looked at the voice's source.

"Oh... hey" he turned around "Need something?"

"Punzel needs help". Apathy all over her words. Anna's eyes never leaving a spot beyond the couple.

"Lead the way", he scratches his head "Good luck, Elsa"

Anna and Kristoff walked in silence a few minutes before the girl abruptly stops.

"You are into her, arentcha?"

He almost choked with his own laugh "Who isn't?"

_Touché_

"But I'm nothing to her right now."

"Why do you say that?" she rushed to reach his pacing.

"Just look at her. She's too much to an ordinary guy like me"

That made Anna wonder. Was she something else? _I mean, I'm just a depressed chick reckless as fuck. I... I'm just the spare_. Kristoff waved to Eugene suffering to carry some boxes full of food. "Ill invite her to work at my place", Anna didn't answer, "I'm pretty sure our skills combined can make some good cash. Punzel agrees."

As that he left and Anna's cousin came closer. A middle finger was what she got.

次

Everyone was gathered around Rapunzel and Elsa's teacher. A covered easel beside her. Truth was no one was paying attention to what she's yelling about - students with sweaty hands awaiting the painting's revelation that after long minutes happened. 

Elsa didn't win. 

When all the watchers were giving Rapunzel congrats for her almighty Sun painting Anna reached Elsa's arm.

"I'm sure yours is wonderful" she whispered, "Hella pretty" and with that she got a smirk.

"I'm happy for your cousin."

"Me too. And I guess so is Eugene" they averted their eyes from the couple sharing a heated kiss "I bet they'll have a good time after that. You also deserve it."

Wide azure eyes stares at the teal ones.

"What the heck do you mean by that?"

The auburn girl noticed what she said "Geez, I am not talking about kinky stuff!" she covered her own blush, "We should have a girls' night or something. What about some movies?"

Elsa smiled.

"Sounds nice."

* * *

**Whatever you do, "do it for you". I really meant it, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New pc :)**  
**And reboot Tomb Raider's reference. Find it and I send to you inbox a sexy-sexy random following moment.**

* * *

**Books and Pages**

"That's funny"

Both girls were sitting on the floor. Backs touching the sofa, bowl between them. The platinum girl continued "I bet he'll trust the first person he meets." the other grabbed some popcorn, "innocence sometimes is so stupid."  
"Well well... I trusted you since the first time I put my eyes on ya."  
"Aww" she moved closer - _so fucking closer_. Anna wondered if Elsa was putting the whole mess issue aside.  
"I'm glad you did it." her voice lower than a whisper, so seductive... "so very glad."  
Anna jumped when cold hands started touching her sides. What the hell is going on...  
"Is that a complain?"  
"Uh? Not at all..." the room began spinning. "Els."  
"Kristoff invited me to work with him" she kisses the other girl's neck "next vacay"  
That motherfucker did it for real. "It would be selfish to say I don't want you to go", Elsa nodded, "just don't forget about me, 'kay?"  
"Mmkay"  
The blood vanished from the bites' place.  
"I'll miss you" was whispered but not answered - Anna was too busy trying to find pleasure in the pain the blonde was giving.  
"I'll miss you so much" the bites were getting stronger "I want to take you with me"  
"Elsa..." she tried to push her that's kinda hurtin-"  
"Inside of me"  
Elsa's teeth invaded Anna's flesh as if it was a thin layer of silk. The blonde's mouth velvet by blood.  
A chunk of human flesh - Anna's flesh - garnishing the smile.  
"You trust me, yes?"

次

Arms were thrown up in the air when she opened her teary eyes.

In fact only one of her arms was up: the other was holding a sleepy blonde figure.  
"What the fuck" she rested her free hand on the sofa's seat. "I told her we shouldn't watch Hannibal"

They probably ended up like that after Marshall's call. Elsa spent hours talking to him and when they got back to the series it was 3am already. The redhead girl took her time to watch the woman in her arm. She has light freckles on her cheeks and on the tip of her nose. Freckles she didn't notice before. That made her smile.  
We have something in common...  
But those icy freckles made her remember Ice Boy and his invitation. That part, the scariest part, of the dream was true.

"Stop staring"  
"Can't" Anna's voice sounded as she's smiling.  
Elsa gave the strongest punch she managed after two days with no proper rest.

次

The following Thursday was Anna's day-off.  
She decided to venture inside the ranch's orchard. The first time she did it she got hopelessly lost and Elsa had to go back early to rescue her. Now equipped with a long rope around her waist and tied to the porch's fence, she steps into the humid soil full of trees and bushes.  
Five hours later, Anna gets out with two medium sacks full of fruits and vegetables.  
"What..." Elsa closed the jeep's door and ran to help her guest. "What are you doing?"  
"You- you know" breathe, "You know last dinner we talked", breathe, "about sending help to the orphanage hit by the mudslide?" she gave one of the sacks to the taller girl "I, hm, I thought we could help them with food?"  
Elsa looked at her.  
"I- I mean we, I mean you have a lot of plants here and supplies. Only me and you eat it so we- you could share? But if you don't think that's a good idea I can totally managed to do something with all I gathered...", her voice lowered when Elsa smiled at her rambling.  
"I think this is a great idea."  
Anna's mouth went _oh_ "You do?"  
The platinum girl nodded after placing the sack against the jeep's tyre. "Of course. I am kind of ashamed for not thinking about it sooner. We should donate this all."

The freckled redheaded girl loved how "we" sounds coming out of that pinky mouth in front of her._ I so wanna kiss it..._  
Elsa closed the car's door now full with the supplies and looked at Anna. "I just got home but I better deliver it before it gets dark, uh?" Anna nodded, "I'll come back ASAP then we have dinner."  
"Yeah. We... dinner."  
The taller girl chuckled and got in the car again leaving behind the numb girl.

"Hello" said a rough voice. Bulky shoulders in a tight plaid shirt.  
"Elsa's out."  
"I know. I saw her on my way" he scratched his head and fixed his wool cap "I came for you"  
The girl finally looked at him. "What?"  
"Can... Can you help me?"

次

"What am I doing here?"  
This is what's in the girl's mind the whole afternoon. After Kristoff going to the ranch asking for help the two of them went downtown to buy supplies. He said Rapunzel told Anna knew the city as the palm of her hand so she coming along would come in handy.  
That was three hours ago and Anna couldn't stop looking at her cellphone to check if Elsa had called her yet. Having dinner together at seven was becoming a habit and nobody could spoil that. The boy's voice took her out of her thoughts.  
"The guys will be at Nine Bells so we can have a good time. You up to it?"  
"Sure"  
They walked some more minutes in silent and went in the bar. It seems Ice Boy has made some friends already. One of the bar men waved at them showing where they should sit. The girl found it weird the table had only two seats. That place is quite popular. The sooner they get more seats or even tables for Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel and whoever would come, the better.  
The said bar man came and put a milkshake in front of each of them and winked at Kristoff who quickly tried to undo the misunderstanding.  
"Kristoff" she finally said, "It's been almost an hour since we got here. Where are the others?"  
"Oh..." he looked at his phone "Eugene just texted me." his face concerned, "Hmmm. Shit. They won't make it"  
"Dude" she put her thrid milkshake aside "that asshole doesn't even know how to dial numbers on his new smart phone. What is going on here?"  
Kristoff hides his face behind his big hands and growled. "Ok! Ok! Geez..." his voice was defeated, "That day, you know, you asked me about being into Elsa-"  
"That again?"  
"Listen! I meant it." seriousness came in his voice, "I do think I have no chances with her. And I feel you are a nice person even kind of rude in the outside. Eugene said you are kind of shy so I pretend we all would hang out so we could be alone."  
"Uh?!"  
"I knew I am terrible at this. I'm just trying to let us have a good time, Anna. We really could try getting along."  
Anna was getting up already with her cheeks burning. "Why do we need time alone?!"  
"You've asked me about Elsa because you are into me, aren't you?" Anna started rambling to the Lord, "I thought we were on the same page"  
Anna scoffed.  
"Same page?" she looked at the clock, "We're not in the same book"

次

Shit.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
Anna was so late. So late she wished she had accepted their parents' offer about giving her a car. After her last fight with her ex, her motorcycle was destroyed.  
Hands trembling not because of the chill wind running against her, she shoved them inside the pockets of her jacket and tried to reach the ranch's path faster. The main house's light was already on: Elsa was there probably eating alone.

The older woman jumped on her seat when something she later saw was Anna hit the door frame.  
"Sorry I'm la..." Anna looked at platinum beauty sitting there. Worried teary eyes looking back at her, face placed on both fists resting on the wooden table.  
There was two plates on the table and some napkins between them. Elsa's food was untouched.  
"Anna?" she got up "I thought you've left."  
Anna could swear Elsa was about to cry.  
"I would never leave without saying bye"  
Elsa's eyes only left her own after that sentence. She went beside Anna and closed the door with one hand - the other accidentally rubbing the other girl's fist. The latter didn't miss the chance. She touched again those pale fingers, wrapping them inside her warm hold finding no resistance.  
"Let's have a decent meal."

* * *

**The gore scene is all theBringerofWar and TheSyndra's fault. Just saying.**

**(Check out their fics!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to ****_DoubleConsciousness_****, the *amazing* beta reader this fic now have! **

* * *

**Bitter sweet**

"It is not natural how much you run."

Elsa had just arrived from her morning exercise. Anna was sitting in the porch's rocking chair, covered with purring felines and not letting the ginger eat her chocolate bar.

"I just train a lot" Elsa stopped walking when rain touched the top of her head... then her shoulders and blonde hair... and her white t-shirt. Anna couldn't avoid thinking about how hot Elsa must be all wet in the shower. Talking about showers, Anna needed a cold one.

"Kristoff called you." _verbal cold shower, yay_, she thought.  
"Yes. He called me on my phone."

_Oh great. They have each other's numbers. Great. So fucking great._

"Hm" was all she could say. Elsa walked toward her and stole the chocolate bar before it bled.

Later that day after Elsa made her daily call to Marshall, Anna offered to help pack Elsa's bag. Elsa would leave the following week.  
"How long will you be gone?" she passed another folded shirt to be placed inside the bag.  
"A month"

A month. Thirty days without her platinum crush around would hurt a lot, but what was concerning her was Kristoff's presence - and _strangers_' presence. Kristoff lived in a bigger town. More places to go. More houses to be inhabited. More clubs... _Oh, clubs..._

"I hope things work out well"  
"I'm just going to make some sketches for ice sculptors. I'll be fine" the blonde closed the first bag. "It won't be a problem taking care of the cats?"  
"Nope. I love them."  
"Either way, Marshall's coming to spend the holiday. You won't be alone."  
"I will."  
"Wednesday is in six days - come on. I know you can make it."  
"No, Elsa" her voice louder than usual. Elsa stopped fixing the bag. "I don't give a shit if the whole community school sleeps here. You won't be here."

Anna wasn't screaming or crying. Maybe this is what made the older girl's stomach go all cold. She stated the facts and then repeated them in a whisper.  
"You won't be here."  
"Anna..."  
"But that's fine. I just -" eyes tightly closed, teeth clenching "it pisses me off how much I have inside me and you going looks like all of this means no shit to you."  
Elsa knew more was coming.  
"I know it means something. I just can't understand your logic all the time. That's it". Anna finished while Elsa was placing the shirt with more care than usual.  
Putting the bag completely aside, Elsa looked at the girl on verge of tears. She sighed before touching her back. She didn't dare to hug her. She knew if she did, she would give everything up.  
"Life's not like this. It's a great opportunity Kristoff is giving me." her hand was still, fingers soothing that freckled back, "And it is not about money - you might have noticed I have enough but remember when you said I should be more social? I'm trying to."  
Anna looked at her as Elsa continued, "I hate drama, Anna. So let me put this straight: this" she pointed to Anna and back to her, "if this doesn't work out, I just can't wake up knowing nothing about the world. Neither can you. You just can't cling on to me and hope everything will be sugar and rainbows. I hope you learned that with your past relationship."

The shorter girl knew Elsa was saying the right thing so she kept quiet while the lecture was going on.  
"Whatever we have in the future, we can't stop our lives. I won't stop mine and I hope you won't stop yours."  
"You can't be romantic, can you?"  
Elsa shrugged.  
"My cats like my methods." 

-x-

The following day, class was wonderful. Everyone was infected by Rapunzel's silly excitement over her painting being the chosen one. Happily, from the festival they had raised a good amount of money. Any future repair would be paid.  
The day was wonderful until the moment Anna came in wearing only a robe.  
Everyone was happy by then as a result of the cousins' energy. They were so cheerful and talkative. Even when Anna started rambling and moving her arms in every direction, the students didn't get mad - they all laughed. Even Elsa.  
The blonde would smile at the model from time to time. Sometimes, however, her smiles looked like grimaces. Like she was hiding something.  
And of course she was hiding something. She couldn't let her classmates know about all the fire burning inside of her. She wasn't dumb. She knew what she was feeling, but she also knew it would be unwise to get into a unhealthy relationship like that. First and foremost, she was Anna's friend and her primary concern was to help her heal herself. Whatever the cost. What would happen next, would happen next. It is not her concern right now. Her current concern was her blunt smiles and blushed cheeks every time Anna's robe slipped a bit or she commented about it.  
When all the students went out for a snack, Elsa stayed there.  
"Yo"  
"Hello" Elsa kept sketching on her canvas.  
"Thanks for the ride."  
"Don't mention it. We were going to the same place."  
"But still" Anna went silent for a moment. Elsa had been evasive since their last serious talk. "Elsa."  
The blonde finally looked up.  
"Go on a date with me." Anna got no response. "It will be nice. I know that you know I have a thing for you. I'll treat you well!"  
"I know you will treat me well"  
"And it'll be totally normal. I wanna show you I can have a normal social interaction."  
"Anna" Elsa held the model's hand, "I know it will be normal."  
Anna appreciated the words and the gentle squeeze her palm received.  
"Will you give me a chance then?"  
Elsa opened her mouth but didn't get the chance to say a thing. The teacher came in full of energy right at that moment.

-x-

Anna decided to sit at one of the tables inside the ice cream parlor. She was lucky enough to get a yes from that amazing woman so taking the chance of someone jinxing their moment by sitting outside was out of question.  
"You space out so easily." Elsa was sitting across the table. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"  
"It's fine... just, when did you get here?"  
"About five minutes ago"  
Elsa's cheeks went fiery when she noticed what she had just said. That meant she had been staring at the auburn haired girl for five minutes?  
Anna changed the topic: "Wanna order?"  
"I'll get it. Want me to ask for some chocolate?"  
"How did you know?" she gasped.  
"Anna, my place has been out of chocolate since I rescued you."  
She left, giggling, and Anna watched her from the red seat she was sitting on while turning into a puddle. Elsa was wearing a tight baby blue sweater and a long brown skirt, but most importantly:

Elsa's hair was down.

_Oh my shit! Her hair is down!_

"Here." Elsa was back, placing the small bowl full of chocolate ice cream in front of an open mouthed Anna. The blonde giggled again, muffling her laughter with her hand as a aristocrat would. "You really like chocolate, huh"  
"Your hair."  
"W- what?"  
"Down. Your hair is down today."  
"Ah," Elsa placed some hair back behind ears, "I thought it would be nice to change for the occasion."  
Anna smiled. She didn't know how she would entertain her date, but for the first time since she decided to kill herself, she was confident about something: Life was good enough to even give her an Elsa with her hair down as reward for having the lady balls to ask her out.  
"That's wonderful," Anna said. "You are wonderful."  
"Eat your ice cream before it melts."  
They laughed together when Elsa noticed that Anna got as happy about chocolate as Marshall got about marshmallows. Elsa gracefully ate her own frozen yogurt as Anna shoved spoons full of chocolate into her mouth.  
"How did Marsh came to your family?" _Let's talk about Marshall_, Anna thought, _we need to start somewhere_.  
"When I became a teenager, my parents discovered my mother couldn't have any more kids because of a cancer. They decided to adopt a kid so that when I left they wouldn't be alone." Anna hummed, Elsa continued, "I never felt like they were trying to replace me," she waved her spoon in a negative gesture, "I felt I should take care of that tiny little boy we met weeks after the decision. Sadly, the process got really complicated and my mother never made it to witness him becoming part of the family."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. She rested and I'm at peace with it."  
"That is a nice way to think."  
"Mourning won't bring her back so..." Elsa shrugged and ate more yogurt, "What about you?"  
"No siblings. My parents," Anna rolled her eyes, "are all lovey-dovey even after twenty years married! They spend their free time on annual honey moons. Like right now, for example."  
Elsa covered her laugh.  
"Does Punzel count as sibling?" Anna continued, "I mean, she bothers me like a sister would".  
"I finally found you!" - a new voice came from behind Anna. The bell above the entrance rang noisily from the hasty way they came in. Anna massaged her temples; "I can't fucking believe it."  
"Hello, Kristoff."  
"Elsa, I need your help," he clasped his hands together, "Remember that ice figure I needed to e-mail to my friend back home? I haven't sent it yet!"  
Anna didn't look at him but felt the boy coming closer.  
"Would you please help me out, partner?"  
The older woman was ready to refuse, but Kristoff calling her partner got rid of all the excuses she had been thinking about.  
"Of course... just let me pay for my ice-"  
"My treat"  
Elsa looked at Anna, whose gaze never left her melted chocolate. She knew Anna was hurt, but she also knew she couldn't let Kristoff, the one giving her an opportunity to show her skills, down.  
"Thank you, Anna." Elsa stood up and walked toward the grumpy girl. She tried to sooth the blow of her departure by placing a kiss on the girl's cheek and whispering that she would like to continue the date another time, but the ginger only ate more ice cream and waved a nonchalant goodbye.

* * *

**I finished the story, like, a week ago but then I got some ideas. I hope you guys stay with me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you find a personal comment in this chapter, please, keep reading but tell me later. It's the convo between my beta and I when the chap is being revised lmao I tried to delete them all but I may have forgotten some.**

**No further addendum: enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Something Crazy**

It's early morning and Elsa was walking around the ranch carrying a medium sized ration sack to gather the cats. She does that every morning and evening.  
"Food time," she said. One of the cats rubbed itself against her legs. "Aww, _vous_..." she gave the feline some crumbs "_êtes très charmante_, huh."  
"I didn't know you spoke French"  
A small shadow with pigtails told the cat lady that Anna was the one leaning on the door frame. She was wearing her usual black jeans and a green sleeveless shirt showing her toned arms.  
"I studied in France for a while."  
Anna still didn't know much about Elsa - as much as Elsa knew about her, actually - but the fact that she felt something so overwhelming about someone she had barely known for three months was disturbing.  
Elsa got up and waved her head to indicate that Anna could follow her.  
"Sorry about yesterday."  
Elsa was talking about the failed date the two of them had had yesterday afternoon. She ended up going home right on the dot to have dinner with Anna and then spent the night talking to Marshall, who apparently was having a great time in this football season at school.  
But back to the dinner - it was a silent one. Still sulking, Anna had barely touched her fettuccine and hadn't say a word to Elsa, who was also silent from the embarrassment of ruining Anna's little dream.  
Anna had said it was ok - except it wasn't. The fury she had for the boy was just getting bigger, and every time she caught Elsa talking on the phone before Marshall's phone time, the ginger would frown.

_Well done, Anna. From depressive, to bitchy jealous._

"We should finish it when I come back," Elsa said. Anna looked at her. Elsa continued, "If it is ok with you."  
"If it is ok with me?" Anna snorted, "Anything with you is-,"  
Anna shut up for a sec. It was not like Elsa didn't like romantic stuff, but her shyness made it more difficult for her to handle. Anna knew this, and if she knew that if she wanted something with the blonde, she couldn't take any chances of making her friend uncomfortable.  
"It'd be totally fine."  
Elsa smirked and whispered a "good" as they finished their walk in front of the main house. Elsa went in and came back with the jeep's key in her hand.  
"Wanna a ride?"

-x-

"I still think we should do it. There's still time."  
"I've already told you that there is no need to throw a party just because I'm leaving."  
"But I love parties!" Punzel yelled You don't have to use 'Punzel' because the name might be a bit stilted here, but I would indicate somehow that it was Rapunzel replying. The teacher shushed them both. Elsa grimaced at that. She had been talking so very low so as not to bother the others and she was being scolded too, now that her brunette friend had yelled.  
Anna smiled at Elsa's antics. Throughout the whole class she had watched the woman with the braided hair whispering and trying to focus on the task at hand while Rapunzel didn't shut up beside her, now Elsa was smiling at her as an apology for being a nuisance.  
The thing was: Elsa would never be a nuisance.  
There was no bell, so the teacher had to announce that the students could go out and grab something to eat.  
"But be back in fifteen minutes," she said as the class gathered in the door frame. "Next period we will finish the proportion lesson. Tomorrow we are on to nude painting."  
Anna shot her eyes wide open at the teacher while some students left, howling. "Nu- nude?"  
"Why yes, dear," she opened one of the desk's drawers, "Crossed legs, please. I'm hetero."  
_What the hell was with that comment..._ "You didn't tell me about any nudes."  
"But this is art's core. The rawness of our human status!" she moaned in satisfaction.  
Anna could swear that the teacher was aroused.  
"Don't want it, don't do it," she continued, "But the cash will be smaller."  
With that, she left to go smoke outside. When Anna looked around she was left alone in the not so big classroom full of easels and white canvases. She didn't notice that someone had come in until she was turned by the shoulder.  
Moisturized lips hit her own in a rough manner. Slender fingers on the base of her back guided her backwards until her bottom hit the "hetero" teacher's desk. One of the hands trailed its path underneath Anna's robe's coth to below the redhead tightly, demanding that she sit up on the desk.  
When those icy blue eyes opened up, Anna decided to not let them get too far away by lacing her arms around that pale neck she once saw covered by platinum hair in an ice cream parlor.  
She didn't understand how she had ended up in this situation - _or better, this position_ - but she didn't care. Elsa was _kissing_ her. She was finally reciprocating Anna's feelings. The teacher's cigar had really looked like marijuana, but she hadn't inhaled enough smoke to be so high that this would be hallucination.  
Anna's hands were reaching up to grab Elsa's dirty apron, to make sure the painter wasn't going anywhere, when she came to her senses.

Her hands were smacked.

Someone was angry.

A pink tongue begged for entrance, brushing itself against Anna's lips, as her hands were put back on the edge of the desk. The two explored each other's mouths until one of them pulled back for air. Anna's eyes were lost in that pale face in front of her. The auburn haired girl was numb. She fought really hard to keep her teal eyes open while the older woman stroked her now damp cleavage with only the tips of her digits. Elsa's eyes were so dark.  
"Stop this nonsense," Elsa uttered, dark eyes now piercing dazzled teal ones. "Don't try to show who's in charge between us."  
Anna stayed silent, chest heaving as Elsa kept stroking it.  
"A healthy relationship is not based on dominance."  
"Elsa," Anna smiled, "you just said relationship."  
"People have relationships, Anna." Elsa stated. "If you are trying to hit on me by exposing yourself-"  
"Elsa, I-"  
"-know that you did it."

_Wait_

"What?"

"I don't want to have to ask Marshall to come here and punch every perv ogling at you in this damn town."  
Anna was speechless. There was Elsa, right in front of her, with a burning face and thick-set eyes... being jealous. The blonde stepped back, fixing her messy bangs. Anna knew she could play around and tease the taller woman about that, but even if the situation was screwed up, she knew that Elsa was trying to make a serious point.  
"I'm not gonna say I wasn't hoping for a reaction from you. But _that_, woah-" Anna covered her exposed back with the robe, "You dragged it to the next level, Elsa."  
Now Elsa was the grumpy one. Arms crossed, she sat right beside Anna, on the desk.  
"I can't stop posing." Anna continued, "I gotta do what I said I would. I can't let people down."  
And now it was Elsa's turn to be at a loss for words. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
"That is not what this is about."  
"It's not?"  
"No," she sighed, "What you said back in my room, when we were packing my things-"  
"Look, Elsa, you don't need to tell me anything. You were jealous. I've got it. That doesn't mean you like _like_ me like I like _like_ you, right?" Elsa stared at her. "I think I understand a little bit."  
"Anna, oh my gosh, you understand nothing."  
"What? But I thought a lot about it!"

"Anna, listen. I don't grab people in classrooms just for something like a like _like_." Elsa made a mental note not to get lost in all the _like_s being said, "I am becoming possessive of you." Elsa started walking in circles. Anna still sat on the teacher's desk, watching her.  
"So yes, my feelings for you are getting pretty intense."  
Anna wondered if she had just heard what she thought she had just heard. Elsa ignored the girl's surprised face.  
"I know you can't just quit. Sorry. It was a reckless request. Just... just-". _Why it is so hard to say!_ The blonde released a loud growl before finishing her thought in a single shot:  
"Let's settle things, shall we? We won't stop our lives for each other, but we are starting something here," she wiggled her index finger between them, "So no flirting with other people!"  
It was getting hard for Anna to hold in the laughter that built in her throat. Elsa talking in a demanding voice was priceless.  
"You hear me?"  
Anna nodded. Elsa finally sat down again, intertwining their fingers together without making eye contact. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Elsa only started talking again when she noticed that the students would be back any minute.  
"I'm happy you said you wouldn't quit."  
"You are?"  
"Yup. You sound more independent already"

-x-

Elsa had told Rapunzel that a party was totally unnecessary. And she had really meant it.  
The problem was, she said nothing to Eugene.  
Now she was trapped between both of them, slightly drunk, at only 8 pm.

When she had gotten home after class, she had found crates of beer all over the porch - crates that the cats had found perfect for sleeping. The entrance had been wide open and Kristoff had come out wearing his trademark childish smile. How could Elsa be mad at him? How indeed? Kristoff is adorable..  
"I am loving it!" Eugene yelled, his girlfriend on his lap. He tossed his bottle upwards and spilled some stinky liquid on Rapunzel.  
"Ew! Flynn!"  
Elsa wondered, absently, why the brunette called Eugene by a different name while drunk.  
"Babe, I'm sorry." Eugene said and started licking her cleavage. Elsa promptly turned her head the other way and found Kristoff's thick arm was spread on the top of the sofa.  
"I thought they only did that at home," he whispered, close to Elsa's face so that the couple wouldn't hear.  
"I thought that too." Elsa whispered back, "I don't want to be here."  
"Neither do I," he hopped up, grabbed a bottle on the floor, and offered a hand. "Would you grant me the honour of having your company while getting the hell out of here?"  
Elsa nodded and let herself be dragged to the kitchen. Kristoff released her hand and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed. He was wearing one of his typical checkered shirts and tight jeans - probably Eugene's idea. That guy always wore skinny clothes.  
"Want some?"  
The woman gently refused the offer of alcohol. She didn't like beer and the substance that Kristoff was currently holding, looked like the worst drink she could ever sip.  
"Are you excited? I mean, about working outside."  
"Yes," she nodded again. Why did they have to end up in a small room alone together? "I am grateful for the offer and I will make sure to do my best."  
That brought a chuckle from Kristoff.  
"Els, you would do great even with your eyes shut."  
Elsa looked up at him. She could see the blond was embarrassed and thought that drowning himself in poor quality beer was the answer.  
"You called me Els."  
Kristoff finished his gulping and tried really hard to not burp as he answered "yes".  
"Why is the asshole couple making out in the tv room?"  
They both looked at the kitchen's door frame.  
"Anna"  
"Elsa, I gotta talk to you."  
"Is it really necessary?" Kristoff whined. "We're having a good time here."  
Anna kept looking at Elsa as she crossed her arms.  
"The only chance he has of escaping from my fist is if he's drunk - is he drunk?". Elsa rushed to drag Anna by the shoulders to the porch, totally ignoring the heated exchange between Eugene and Rapunzel.  
"Please, calm down," Elsa said. Anna's eyes were traveling beyond the property's fences. "Nothing was happening there."  
"I don't really know about that, _Els._"  
"Oh, Anna, really?"

Anna released the cutest and dorkiest laugh Elsa had ever heard.  
"Just kiddin' "  
Anna wasn't kidding. Elsa knew it, but decided to play along and slapped the shorter's shoulder, "So what was the fuss about?"  
"Nothing. I just didn't want you all alone with the predator."  
"Why do you call him that?"  
"He was into you, then he got into me. Now he's into you again."  
Elsa's eyes widened, "Into me?"

Anna nodded and walked toward the blonde, arms outstretched to grasp her delicate hips accentuated by a light blue summer dress that the redhead was sure Rapunzel had forced her to wear.  
"Who isn't?"  
Anna's words hit Elsa's cheek before her lips did. Pale fingers grabbed the hem of Anna's shirt as the freckled girl caressed the blonde's slightly arched back.  
"Anna..." came the gentle voice, trembling with anxiety. The other girl pulled back without withdrawing her hands from her lover's hips.  
"Not here, right?" she got a nod, and continued; "Can I just, say something crazy?"  
Anna's eyes were shining in anticipation. The sight warmed Elsa's heart.  
"I love crazy."

* * *

**Excuse me while I go over there build a temple to worship my beta (_*A*)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**My beta is demanding. I'll hae to build an ice temple, geez.  
**

* * *

** Feels so good**

"Bikes are so last century!"

"Anna," Elsa finally talked, "you sound like a teenager."

When Anna asked if she could say something crazy, she had really meant the crazy part. Elsa's house was far too obscene to be in at the moment, and Anna had found an old bicycle near the cats' playground. "Why not ride it to the top of the hill?" she had thought. Why not? Because Anna was a goddamn sedentary worm, that's why.

Elsa ended up riding it, while Anna tried to hold steady on the back. Eventually, they reached a level that was too steep to ride along and had to go on on foot, leaving the bike in the middle of the track.

"Aren't we crazy right now? We're running away from your own party."

Elsa laughed showing defeat.

Within minutes they found a flat place to set up camp. The only problem was that they had gathered nothing to set up a proper camp with, so they just sat their asses down as they were.

"We could've reached it faster with a motorbike." Anna complained.

"By the way, what happened to yours?"

Anna chuckled, but Elsa knew that it wasn't a happy chuckle. It was like she had hit the girl right in the stomach.

"Long story short, the motorcycle was mine but I didn't ride it. My ex did," _Oh, the ex._ "I got accepted to a decent university and he didn't want me to go. So, I obeyed and stayed. Months later he got accepted into one and was packed up ready to go, practically the next morning." she smiled, "I drove the fucking bike into a wall while running away." "Damn."

"Yup. I have some minor scars," she used one of her hands to lift herself up a bit. The blonde jumped a little when the corner of her mouth received a kiss, "But the past is in the past."

"O- okay... then. What about Rapunzel?"

"What about the asshole?"

The question made the blond laugh. Even the word 'asshole' sounded adorable coming from Anna's mouth. "How were you when you were kids?"

Anna looked up at the moon as though she expected it to give her the answers. Elsa wondered if she had stepped somewhere touchy again, but, before long, a huge smile soothed her fears.

"Inseparable," the freckled woman closed her eyes, "I used to spend all my vacations and holidays at her place. Well, actually we stayed in her tree-house - that tree was _so_ huge!"

Elsa noticed that the girl beside her had started singsonging some syllables, just like her cousin.

Her rambling was made of pure innocence.

"Eugene showed up when we were 15. I thought he was a gay friend at first because, c'mon, that smolder of his is hella gay, and woah!"

Both girls hit the floor. Elsa had slipped her arms around Anna's waist and let her weight pull them down to the ground. Anna looked up at Elsa, confused by the movement. The blond started caressing smaller's back.

"What...?"

"Nothing," Elsa moved the shorter girl's head under her chin. Anna's hair smelled so nice she couldn't not kiss it.

"Oh, you're affectionate when sleepiness hits ya, huh?" Anna patted Elsa's back, "I might take advantage."

Elsa's voice was muffled by auburn hair.

"I have to get up early tomorrow... I want to enjoy the time I have left."

When they got back to the ranch, Kristoff was snoring on top of a large ginger man while Rapunzel lay sprawled on the floor, with one foot in Eugene's face. Surprisingly, they were all dressed.

-x-

After weeks of cloudy skies, today was warm and sunny. Which was a good thing because Anna had to pose nude for the art students again. The, now fully clothed, girl bid the students goodbye as they left, before grabbing her bike from the parking lot and starting to pedal. It had been a week since she had gotten the new vehicle and her calves didn't burn anymore when she rode it.

Near the highway at the edge of town, Anna came to a big wooden cabin. According to Rapunzel's directions, she was in the right place.

"Hello!" said the large man, sitting at a desk inside the cabin. His sideburns and mustache smiled at the short girl as she entered the shop, "New customer, ya?"

"Hi there," _do I know him?_ Anna felt she knew that prominent tummy, "I'm the girl Rapunzel said would be coming, actually."

"Ah!" he clapped his hands. "You were at the party that night! Helluva party!"

_Of course!_, she smiled. _He was the guy sleeping on the sofa with Kristo... wait, what?_

Anna looked up at the talkative man and only caught the tail end of what he was saying: "he's such a good boy - letting me take him from behind."

"Dude, that's too much information"

"Whoops! So you want a job?"

The girl nodded. With Elsa leaving, Anna feared she would end up lonely and probably falling into sadness again. Being on your own can really lead you to unpleasant places. Since the modeling job only took up her mornings, she decided to find a new job. Rapunzel was the first to offer help.

Actually, her cousin Rapunzel was being very present lately.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh dear," he placed one of his hand on Anna's shoulder. She didn't expect such a heavy hand. "First: no need to call me 'sir'. I hire friends here, so let's be casual, ya? Second..."

Oaken showed the place to Anna. Every shelf, every corner. The store was a trading post with miscellaneous items. His blue eyes lit up as he talked about how peaceful the place was - except when people called him a crook.

"No need to be worried about them, though," Oaken caressed his big tummy and smirked, "I ate them all."

Anna though about Kristoff.

"I bet."

-x-

"How was it?" Rapunzel put more pancake mix in the frying pan. After talking to Oaken until it became dark outside, Anna had decided to visit her cousin and steal some food. Currently, they were in the kitchen. Freckled elbows against the counter while Rapunzel cooks.

"I was just there, talking to my new boss!"

"Yay! New job! New job!" Rapunzel walked around the counter and kissed her cousin's cheek, "Shoot- burning, burning..."

"Is Uncle Pascal coming home early? You're making a pile of pancakes."

"Nah. They're for you. I know you love them with chocolate." Anna tried to hide her gasp. Rapunzel continued, "I know I've been a little reckless."

Anna smirked, "I must agree with it. I've been feeling the effects of lack of pancakes in my tummy."

"No, it is not," Rapunzel left the pancakes aside, not going along with the joke. She placed the left mixture in the refrigerator and suck in so much air Anna thought her cousin was not fine:

"I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, Annie! I thought you just had a thing for drama but, damn... You tried to kill yourself!"

Anna felt that Rapunzel had been holding this back since the day when they had accidentally met on Elsa's ranch. They had hung out every week after class since then, but these kinds of events were always too complicated to discuss out loud. Now that they are alone together, the pixie girl was ready to let it all out.

"I love you," Rapunzel pronounced every syllable. "We always loved each other. I feel terrible for not being there for you when you needed me the most."

Rapunzel kept talking and Anna just sat there in silence, paying close attention to every single word her cousin said. She had never thought that someone from her family would talk about this without judging her. They all judged her. She had gotten used to it - she had _bears_ it now. But as she grew up, even discrete comments had started to hurt her fragile mind.

What people still didn't understand was that little things accumulate. It should be so easy, so simple, to let things out when they bother you, right?

Wrong.

"We all thought a date would make you feel better."

Anna put her arms around her cousin's waist to accept a warm hug. "Just stay with me from now on, ok?" she whispered, "I'm over it already so you should be too."

"Y'all up for a threesome?"

"Holy shit." Anna pulled back. Her cousin's boyfriend was watching them. "Stop being a creep."

-x-

Oaken had given Anna a bear hug the day they had first met and had arranged to meet her at the cabin sometime in the next week, preferably after lunch.

"Yoo-hoo," Oaken was carrying a tiny Minnie Mouse lunch box. Anna was sitting on the stairs, hands on her knees.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? It's not even lunch time yet."

"Hi... Hello there! I had the day-off so I came early. I thought I could help you opening up the place?"

Oaken stretched his lips in a ginormous smile. Even though he was a middle-aged business man, all Anna could see in him was a big dummy.

The said big dummy, still holding his lunch box, grabbed her with only one hand and walked to the entrance.

"Let's have lunch together, ya!"

It feels so good to be alive.

* * *

**It's not like I aim giving a lecture with every chapter I write but, guys, as Rapunzel, we all make mistakes. Pay attention. Check on your friends!  
**

**I'm off! *voooop*  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Giving it a shot**

"What are you doing here?"

After two weeks working for Oaken, Anna had already traded with practically the whole town. Now, however, the one person she never expected to see was right in front of her balcony, wearing his childish smile.

"What's up!"

"What are you doing here, Kristoff?" she repeated herself.

"Elsa and the guys are working, so I came buy some tools. Hi Oaken," the men bro-fisted, "I didn't know you are working here, Anna. That's cool."

"Indeed."

She couldn't believe Kristoff was there. Out of all the people working with the ice blocks, why couldn't Elsa have been the one to go buy tools? She was only sketching for the workers anyway.

In the almost two weeks that Elsa had been absent, the girls had only talked through messages, due to the busy schedule that Kristoff had given the blonde designer. But today was different - today Anna would be able to hear again that shy voice she liked so much.

"What time do you get out, Anna?" Kristoff was ready to pay for the items he was buying.

"Half an hour - why?"

"We should hang out with Eugene and Rapunzel."

"Dude, please. Not this crap again."

"For real, Anna!" the boy said, kind of embarrassed, "I wait for you, then we go pick them up."

Anna could feel light blue eyes piercing her from behind. Oaken knew she was a bit antisocial and had even reprimanded her for it.

_"You are too cute to be a shut-in!"_

"Fine, fine," she answered reluctantly. It wouldn't hurt to have a happy hour, would it?

-x-

The four young adults decided to go to The Nine Bells - the best place in town to have a good time after work. Eugene ordered some wine for Rapunzel and himself. Anna ordered orange juice.

"Really?" Kristoff took a sip of his vodka. "Juice?"

"I'm on medication," she answered. Even though there were four of them, the conversation was mainly happening between the ice sculpitor and the, recently made, tradeswoman. Wine was untouched and lips were swollen on the other half of the table.

"Oh my gosh," Rapunzel said, leaving Eugene kissing the air, "You really went?"

Kristoff looked at the brunette and then back at the ginger, "Where?"

"Never mind," Anna shook her head. The truth that only the girls knew was that Anna had taken the initiative of going to a therapist. Her time with Elsa had really healed her, but now that Elsa was gone, she couldn't fall back into depression. She knew how dreadful it was living on the verge of death and how wonderful it was to be alive - truly alive.

"How is Elsa doing?"

Kristoff instantly smiled when the platinum haired girl's name was mentioned. Anna couldn't deny that Kristoff held affection for Elsa.

_It's a good thing I trust her._

The blond talked about how great Elsa's sketches were for almost an hour. Anna had only wanted a short answer. She was going to phone Elsa tonight after all, but she didn't have the guts to shut him up; not when he said so many positive things.

"I hope she comes back soon."

Kristoff's eyebrows lifted. No one knew that the girls were dating.

"I mean, the cats miss her for real."

"Oh yeah," he signed to have another vodka, "I almost forgot about the cats."

Eugene then started a conversation that Anna didn't follow. After Kristoffer's discreet suspicion, she began to think about it. About her and Elsa.

What are they?

Anna stayed silent for the rest of the happy hour, smiling sometimes when Eugene made a bad joke and the others laughed. Eugene was on his third or seventh bottle of beer and Kristoff was on his fourth cup of vodka when they came to the conclusion that they should go home and not throw up in front of strangers.

"Hey, ginger."

Anna stopped in her tracks as Kristoff ran to catch up with her.

"You on foot?"

She nodded. "You too, I assume?"

"Too drunk to drive." he pointed at his hazel eyes which were framed by red circles.

"Such a responsible person you are."

They both giggled.

"Glad to know you don't think I'm a piece of crap,"

Anna looked at him.

"I was so stupid last time we came to this bar. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

They stopped at the bus stop where Kristoff would catch his ride home.

"I am sorry for messin' things up. Can we have another chance? Like friends, of course. I'm no love expert but I know that asking for more would end up with me getting a purple eye, am I right?"

"So damn right," Anna finally spoke, they laughed again. The bus arrived. "Good night, Kristoff."

"See ya, friend," he hopped up, "We should smoke weed together sometime."

"What?"

-x-

_"Hello?"_

Anna didn't hold in her squeal. It was Elsa's voice in her ear. That silky, shy, gentle, and sexy voice caressed her whole existence after days of its absence. It really made her feel how much she was missing the blonde. Anna's heartbeat increased with just a single "Hello". How stupid was that?

_"Say something, please."_

What could Anna say? She wanted Elsa there with her. She wanted to be holding on to that delicate waist with her own two hands. She wanted to snuggle with Elsa all day doing hardcore crosswords. That way they could stay glued to their seat for hours with the cats warming their feet.

Anna wanted to say that she needed the painter to come back right away. Then, they could fix their failed date at the ice cream parlor and maybe end up rolling on a big mattress together, clothes forgotten on the floor.

"Hey."

Elsa chuckled, "I thought I was the shy one."

"Me too." Anna sighed, "Your voice really caught me off-guard."

"You called me, what did you expect?" Elsa waited for a response, but all Anna could do was stammer. "Do you want me to be quiet?"

"No!" Anna cried, "I wish I could listen to you all night long."

Now it was Elsa's turn to stammer. Anna smirked.

"I gotcha, huh?"

"Shut up."

And for the first time that night, the pair laughed together.

During the phone call, Anna wandered through the whole main house before eventually going to to the barn and promising pictures of all Elsa's beloved babies.

"As if it's easy to catch 'em all."

Now Anna was lying in Elsa's bed. The pillow was so soft that she couldn't resist hugging it tightly. She now knew why Elsa never had any problem getting to sleep.

"I know you can do it." It sounded like Elsa was at a desk moving pencils and sheets of paper, "They like you."

Anna voice became stuffy.

"This pillow smells like you."

On the other end of the line, Elsa stopped messing around.

"You are in my bedroom."

"I am in your bedroom," Anna hugged the pillow even tighter, "I wish the pillow was you."

Anna was pretty sure that Elsa had sat down somewhere by the sound that accompanied her now hoarse voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging your pillow really tightly," she rolled to the other side of the bed, "What about you?"

"I'm wearing that jacket of yours... The one you gave me so I wouldn't feel the morning chill at the airport." Anna hmmed. "Ar- Are you smelling it? The pillow?" Elsa continued.

The redhead smiled widely - Elsa was really getting into this. She cleared her throat to continue the amusing conversation.

"One hand is holding the phone... The other is caressing the pillow against my chest like I want to caress your hair. You know, I love your hair."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she stressed the last sound. "There's a pillow trapped between my legs too. It's warm tonight so I couldn't wear my usual sweatpants."

"You're using those black shorts?"

Anna hummed and had to hold in a laugh when Elsa sighed aloud.

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"I told you. Your jacket."

"Yeah, I got that. I meant the rest. I want a a full description."

"Anna... Your. Jacket." All Elsa heard was a thump. "Anna, are you all right?! Anna?!"

The image of Elsa wearing only a jacket and exposing so much skin was too much for Anna.

"Yes... Yes. Just hold on for a sec." Anna's voice became distant briefly and then suddenly got close to the speaker, "I'm buying an airplane ticket."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Elsa gasped. The auburn haired girl laughed on the other side.

"I'm just kidding. You're lucky I'm poor."

"Idiot," Elsa mumbled. Someone opened Elsa's bedroom door on Anna's side of the call, "Oh, is that Marshall?"

"Yup. Just arrived from his marathon running or whatever. Does physical torture run in your family? Because, seriously, you guys exercise a lot."

Elsa giggled and asked Anna to say hi to Marshall for her.

They both began to feel that it was getting late and that they would have to bid goodnight to each other soon. Then, Anna suddenly realized what had made her keep quiet for the latter half of her earlier hang out.

"Elsa."

"Hm?"

"Are we an item? Am I being too blunt by asking that? I really want to know."

"No."

"Wait. 'No' what?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Anna, you're not being too blunt." Anna released a sigh. "And yes, we are an item."

The shorter girl drowned her face in the pillow. It was so wonderful to hear that from the woman she liked so much. Her heart was making her want to dare to say "the woman that she loved". Not saying it kind of hurt . She had suffered a lot from acting romantic in her past relationship, but the confessing part was always easy. Feeling turned directly into words. Anna missed that - but would never risk whatever she and Elsa were building.

Marshall entered the bedroom again and asked if Elsa was ok. Anna just nodded and he smiled like a little kid.

"We miss you." Anna laughed. Her eyes moistened, "I miss you."

"Me too, fiery freckles. Me too."

-x-

It took them ten more minutes to hang up. After they finally did, Elsa walked over to her new bed and looked at the alarm clock.

_4 AM._

"Oh Anna, you're going to make me late for work." She hugged the unknown pillow as tightly as she could imagine Anna doing the same to hers back home. Elsa would never blame Anna for what had transpired between them. In fact, the younger girl had just given her the best phone call of her life. It had been funny, yet dynamic.

Elsa looked up at the ceiling as her cheeks burned like wildfire.

_We just almost had phone sex._

* * *

**Hello, hi. Anna finally going to the therapist! I might approach this event in a more detailed way in the following chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kristoff**

Friday came.

Friday was the day Anna and Elsa had set aside to have their phone calls. With Elsa away and Anna taking a second job, it became necessary to organize a regular time to talk and kill the lack of interaction. And because Elsa woke up late for work on thursday, friday was suitable.

Elsa was walking around the small office in Kristoff's apartment, looking at her cellphone as she skimmed the backs of all the artbooks neatly placed on the tiny wooden bookshelf.

Kristoff was out, so the blonde didn't care that she was wearing her blue pajamas while wandering through the rooms.

The digital clock on her phone said that in two minutes it would be seven o'clock. Anna could be hard to wake up even with alarm clocks, but when phone calls to Elsa were involved, she was pretty punctual. A hundred and twenty seconds later -

Elsa wore her best smile as she touched the device's big screen.

_"Elsa!"_

"Hi, Anna. How are you?"

_"Hey,"_ Anna yelled to someone else. _"Tell Elsa hello, everyone!"_

_Everyone?_

A loud "hello" was directed toward the phone. Elsa put the phone against her ear once again after the commotion ceased.

"Where are you?"

_"At a bar. We're having a happy hour - me, the assholes, Kristoff, and Oaken. Oaken, you know? My boss who takes Kristoff from behind, hahaha!"_

Elsa heard a "woo hoo" from someone else and Kristoff yelling at Anna to shut up. The blonde then realized that this must be where Kristoff goes when he says he's going to buy supplies.

_"Elsa? You alright?"_

The blonde turned her attention back to the call.

"Yes, yes." She hugged her torso with her available arm.

_"Spill 't out."_

Elsa had thought that Friday at seven o'clock was [their] time. After a long week full of work for both of them living miles away from each other, Friday at seven o'clock was an escape to a warm bubble where only they were allowed in. However, at this rate it seemed only Elsa thought like that.

"It is not important."

_"You hesitated."_

"No, I did not."

_"Elsa."_

Anna's voice was suddenly stern. Elsa sighed and started talking - she wasn't good with pressure.

"I just thought this was our private time. I mean, to catch up with news and all. You know." Elsa heard the buzz around her friend fading away. Anna was probably outside the establishment.

_"Did I screw up?"_ Anna growled, not letting Elsa answer, _"To be honest I've been looking forward to calling you this whole week. But I've also been looking forward to happy hour. I thought I could do both things at the same time."_

This was the perfect time for Elsa to show how hurt she was by having to share Anna's attention with a bunch of soon to be drunkards. Anna felt guilty about neglecting Elsa. The blonde's expectations had been shattered. It's just human to feel a small desire to torture somebody you like who has done something wrong.

Elsa was now walking down the corridor towards Kristoff's room (which he insisted that she use as her own).

"Are you having fun?"

It took some time for Anna to finally answer.

_"A lot."_

The water mattress bounced with Elsa's weight as she sat down. She giggled at Anna's hesitation. She seemed like a teenager afraid of her parents' reaction to her answer.

"Losing your attention was worth it then," Elsa fixed her platinum bun that was falling down, "Gimme a brief resume of your week?"

Anna let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in and started talking about how cool working for Oaken was. "He's a kind man," she said. Anna saw Oaken as someone you could rely on and count on to be friendly with all the customers. At the party the girls hadn't had the chance to get to know him because Eugene had made him get high really fast, but now, through working at the trading post, Anna had had enough time to get to know him better.

Another topic of conversation was Rapunzel. The two cousins were getting closer again. Anna even spent some nights at the brunette's place to have girl talk of some sort. This mostly happened when Eugene had made a mistake or was out at the stables taking care of his boss' horses.

Anna mentioned going to therapy. She said she would like to take Elsa there one day so that the therapist could meet the girl she talked about in every session.

In short, Anna's life was falling into place.

Her life was falling into place without Elsa. An unexpected insecurity built up in the blonde's mind.

Elsa had tried to lie earlier about being alright and failed miserably. She wondered if she should try again, or just be honest and get the bad sensation out of her system.

"I kind of feel out of place."

Anna stopped talking, _"What? Why? Is there someone mistreating you there?"_

"No. I mean out of place in your life."

The ginger snorted. Elsa sighed.

_"What are you talking about, Elsa?"_

"I just feel like you're doing great without me."

_"What!"_ Anna laughed, _"Are you for real? I couldn't have done anything without you by my side."_

"Never mind. It's just me being insecure."

_" 'Never mind' my ass."_

Elsa wondered if someone had stared at Anna because she repeated the sentence with a lowered voice.

_" 'Never mind' my ass, Elsa. I don't want you thinking less about yourself. Listen, if you hadn't been there when I jumped from that bridge, if you hadn't been there to say those kind words and take me out of my misery; I would've never tried to find a new path in life. I would never have talked to my cousin again which would've lead to me never working at Oaken's amazing place. So never ever say I'm doing great without you again. I am only doing great because of you."_

Somehow Anna had managed to give Elsa the sweetest earful she'd ever had in her life.

_"Damn, Elsa... I love you so much it hurts."_

Elsa begged every entity with a higher existence to form a hole under her feet so that she could fall into a never-ending vacuum or unite her burning body with the magma below the Earth's crust. She was pretty sure she would cry very soon due to the heat in her not so pale face. Anna probably was in a similar state right now, outside the bar.

_"I couldn't hold it anymore. My bad."_ Elsa knew Anna wasn't truly sorry. Not that she minded either.

_Anna just told you she loves you. Say something, Elsa. Something. Something - anything!_, Elsa thought.

Anna shushed her when she tried to pronounce something understandable.

_"Tell me when you feel like it, okay? I've got to go. They must think something happened. I miss you."_

The call ended before Elsa finished processing the information.

-x-

When Anna returned, the group was still on the balcony talking to the bartender while she mixed colourful liquids and let them take sips. Kristoff drank a shot of tequila and looked at the ginger as she sat beside him.

"Everything ok?" He asked for more tequila with a snap of fingers, "Were you talking to Elsa? Does she need something?"

The blond handed Anna a shot and grabbed another for himself.

"I have no idea," she drank, "I seriously hae no fucking idea."

Kristoff crossed his arms and leaned on the balcony.

"What's up?"

"I may have said something really scary to someone dear to me."

"Scary? How?" He lift his hand, "Fruit brandy here. Two."

Kristoff was trying to be Anna's friend. Having a friend other than someone she wanted to have sex with or who was her relative would be great. However, the girl didn't want to expose her love so she tried to be evasive.

"Sometimes when you're building something with someone," she took a sip of the brandy. It was delicious. Another cup was placed in front of her, "You open yourself up to them. I mean, you can't handle holding it back anymore. I had to let it out, you know?"

"So you said something relevant to someone," he looked at the end of the marble balcony. "Gin. Here."

A couple of brandies and gins later, Anna was sprawled on the balcony while Kristoff - the only person remaining in the bar - rubbed her back.

"Why the fuck did you invite Elsa to work with you?" He nodded. "Why the fuck do you live so far away? I'm poor! I can't go visit Elsa!"

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry," she waved her hands, "It's not that I'm complaining. I mean, I am, but not really."

Kristoff chuckled as he offered her some water and snacks. Neither of them had a vehicle that night and if they were going home on foot, Anna needed to sober up.

They kept talking for about half an hour until Anna could distinguish the balcony from her bed. The girl sighed, thankful to avoid a terrible hangover.

A hangover that would've happened because of Kristoff but was avoided by him.

"You made me drunk," she growled.

"Yes, I did." Kristoff sounded so proud that Anna gave him a punch. "Ouch! Hey, I'm trying to be your friend but you don't open up to me. There was no weed around so I played with the weapons I had on hand."

Anna stared at him for a minute, sighed, then they made a toast with orange juice.

-x-

Anna woke up the next day to the sound of her cellphone beeping. No hangover.

Since her first phone call with Elsa, Anna had been sleeping in the blonde's bed. The only problem was that she frequently lost her cellphone in all the many bed sheets and pillows.

Kristoff had forced her to agree to go with him to the zoo that day.

When they got there, the place was so big and crowded that they decided to hold hands. Anna didn't know what she would do if she got lost. And holding hands wasn't a problem. Kristoff was gay after all.

"I'm _not_ gay!" he hissed.

"So what happened back at the party?"

"I got laid." he stated.

They turned right.

"You got laid."

They turned left. Then right again.

"I got laid." he nodded, "There's no problem with having some fun."

Anna wondered if Kristoff really knew where the reindeers were. It was the second time they had passed by the monkeys.

"I see no problem in that either. But that makes you gay, dude."

Kristoff laughed aloud. A few people looked at them and smiled. No one could deny that they made a cute couple: Anna, that typical small and fragile girl - except that she was wearing leather boots and a t-shirt with a weird snowman stamp. And Kristoff... well, Kristoff was a gentle boy, tall and fair, with messy hair covering his eyes. He was walking around with a cute girl. His big figure was clad in a black coat and brown jeans.

"The issue here is your need to say what exactly I am."

He left her wondering about that.

Ten minutes of mindless walking later, the couple stopped. There were the reindeers happily eating carrots. Kristoff pressured the employee to let him feed the animals just once. It definetly was a good day for the blond and Anna was happy to witness it.

Finally, Kristoff rented a car to take them home - the zoo was way too far away to get a bus or share a taxi. After having fun at the zoo, they decided to grab something to eat in a random fast-food restaurant.

"Did you like the zoo?" Anna asked. They'd ordered and now were seated at a small table inside the restaurant. The boy wasted no time in shoving french fries inside his mouth.

"Liked?" he took care not to miss any fries as he chuckled, "I loved it!"

He threw his fists in the air. Anna laughed, this was like going out with a huge dork.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Anna's laughter ceased. Kristoff started scratching his neck, "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd... may I?"

Anna sighed. Kristoff was adorable, indeed. And probably lost between guys and girls.

_He's pretty persistent._

She smiled and leaned forward, giving his cheek a light peck.

"You may not."

They laughed.

* * *

**I wonder if someone got the OITNB's quote's reference... nah?**

**Thanks for the favs. Stay awesome, y'all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Double release, yay! This one is not reviewed. The reason is the story will take a short break and I wanted to give you the whole background development. Beta's out and it kinda came in handy because I'm having a writer's block. Or I'm just too focused on finishing Skyrim's quests LOL aaaaaanyway chapter 16 is done but I don't want to keep releasing and end up with empty hands.**

* * *

**Stupid**

The pressing of buttons on the elevator's panel was followed by a deep breath as the ginger woman leaned against the wooden wall.

"Another session.", Anna cracked her neck.

While the elevator was taking her to its desired floor, she thought about how everything started. How her first appointment with the doctor went.

_The light blue card was with the bills the courier had handed her that same morning. Elsa would be out for a couple of more days and she asked Anna to pay whatever it comes with the money in the coffee can hidden in the kitchen._

_The night before was spent stuffing her belly with Rapunzel's delicious pancakes while they talked about how stupid some guys are - Eugene coincidentally told them he had to check the new mare out. What they were talking about earlier in the kitchen inevitably came back._

_"I feel you are different now.", Rapunzel said. They were sitting on some colorful cushions spread on the TV room floor; "What happened?"_

_Anna smiled as she began to think about what to say to her cousin. "Elsa" wasn't a suitable answer, yet. And saying it was the blonde's fault would put so much weight on the woman's shoulders. Anna doesn't want to depend on someone again. Happiness must be something she has and someone comes along to make it funnier. And she finally understood that._

_"New perspectives, cus.", she bit the cookie in her hands, "It took me an almost death to realize it."_

The whole "own happiness" matter haunted that fiery head for the rest of the week and when she found the psychiatrist clinic's card, she decided that would be her first step. Or at least her first attempt.

_Beyond the big wooden door she kept staring at for a few minutes was a cozy room, with a wall taken by a immense glass window allowing them watch the city above._

_The person sitting in the suede armchair in front of her was short man; large pointy nose holding a small circular glasses in place as his gray mustache flicks as he mumbles something. Anna could swear he was a woompa loompa._

_"Oh," he looked over his glasses and checked the wall clock, "is it time already?"_

_The doctor stood up and offered his hand covered by a white glove._

_"Good afternoon...", he checked his notes, "Anna.", she nodded, "I'm Doctor Weselton and I will now treat your problem. Please, sit."_

_The redhead sat on the leather black sofa in front of the armchair where Doctor Weselton crossed his slender legs. He asked about Anna, about the past events that led her to his clinic. Weselton let the notes rest on his lap and took the glasses off._

_"Miss Anna, this was an intake session."_

_'Was?', Anna thought, 'Is is over already?'_

_And he continued._

_"And as an intake session, I should only get familiar with you but I noticed highly suicidal tendencies on you, miss. You are too young to have attempted against your life so many times. This is not normal."_

_She felt herself shrinking. The doctor's words were harsh. The decision of going to a stranger to expose her flaws was being questioned inside her head._

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"What do I want?", she chuckled, "I'm here to fix this, doc. You tell me what to do."_

_He shook his head and wrote something down quickly before looking at her again._

_"I'm prescribing this medication. Half of a pill every morning. It is necessary to eat before taking it to avoid malaise.", a sheet of paper was handed to trembling freckled hands, "I'll need you to do a serum serotonin test later. May I explain what this drug will do to you?"_

_"No.", she stood up and shoved the folded paper inside her jacket pocket, "I don't care."_

_The doctor managed to tell her to schedule another appointment after a week taking the right dose before Anna got out of the place._

_Anna didn't take the pills._

_Anna didn't even buy the medicine._

_She stayed inside the ranch all the time she wasn't working and this routine kept on until Friday came and she needed to call Elsa. _

_And Elsa made everything better. Elsa made her realize she should not hide again because now she wasn't alone and it's up to her not to ruin what she now has._

-x-

_The ginger girl decided not wait the time the doctor told her to and scheduled an appointment on Saturday. She needed to get that feeling out of her chest. For fuck's sake, Doctor Weselton was being paid to listen to her!_

_It didn't take long to the secretary allow her in. Anna was ready to burst but stopped at the door frame. _

_In that troubling suede armchair there was a tall man instead. In his thirties, the man was wearing a white t-shirt, a black suit pants and... flip-flops. He looked up at Anna, almost grabbing her with those thrilling dark brown eyes of him. _

_"Oh, hello. Hi!", a smile spread on his thin lips. He got up and walked toward her to, Anna assume, a hand shake, but she was surprised by one of the warmest hugs she has ever received. _

_"Uh... hi, sir?"_

_"Olaf!"_

_"Bless ya."_

_"No. My name.", he pulled away, still holding the woman by her shoulders, "I'm Olaf."_

_"Where is doctor Weselton?"_

_"Oh, you mean Duke? I was in a summer vacation and I asked him to take care of my patients."_

_Good care, Anna must say._

___"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, he flew!", he waved his arms and chuckled.  
_

_"So he doesn't work here."_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I am your patient."_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_Anna finally got the chance to sit on the sofa while the said Olaf sat on the armchair, elbows on his knees, brown eyes staring at her while they talk._

_"I am... I'm just glad."_

_"Good! That's my mission! So..." - and they started talking. Anna finally took a directive role verbalizing her feelings, her troubles. Olaf mentally acknowledged the girl's behavior._

_"You had a harsh time without your parents knowing. Do they know you are here?"_

_Anna shook her head._

_"I gave them enough headache after the motorbike incident. I can not let them know I still hae mind problems."_

_Doctor Olaf placed his hands in front of her, catching her attention._

_"First: don't call what you have a problem. It is an issue. More technical, I know. But 'problem' is so negative. It does not make you any good."_

_He said more things but Anna wasn't good at focusing on something for too long. She started paying attention at the little subtle things she noticed since she got in the office. Olaf kept paying attention to everything she said and Anna bet he was paying attention for real because he wasn't writing anything down on a notebook or whatever. _

_The other big thing was the flip-flops. Like, really?_

_"...the first thing I tell my patients is they need to accept they need help. Anna, you being here because you decided to is a great step taken. I'm proud of you."_

_She nodded._

_"I know I need help."_

_"I am here to support you. There is no shame in that."_

-x-

There were seven small middle-aged men in synchrony engraving tribal signs in big ice blocks between their legs.

They all moved their attention to the slender figure entering the freezing room.

"Hello!", one of the men said and waved his small hand towards the blonde who wore a smile as beautiful as her round face.

"Good morning, everyone."

Another of them got up and reached Elsa giving her a small paper. Every Monday Elsa would go there and take their requests, goes back to Kristoff's office and work on the future sculptures.

This time, however, the paper wasn't filled with requests. There was only a short sentence written on it.

**_Go rest._**

Even if Elsa denies when people say she looks tired, the girl was worn out.

She felt the pillow hitting her face and noticed she had walked her way back to Kristoff's house without paying any attention. It looked like the bed was wrapping itself around her, whispering sweet things in her ear so she could stay there forever.

Only one eye open and she found her phone on the cushions sprawled around the bed. One move and the device was against her ear. She listened to Anna's cheerful voice saved in a mp4 voice record.

_"Hi, Elsa!"_

The blonde-haired woman got comfortable and closed her eyes.

_"I... Erm, I thought about calling you and then I looked at the alarm lock - I mean, clock. Alarm clock. The one you have beside your bed and, damn, I was thinking about you till 3!"_

Elsa laughed along with the recorded giggle.

_"So, hm, how are you? I am pretty sure you're gonna say 'and you?' so lemme tell you: I got a job! Not that modeling is not a job - I really like it. But the money is not enough and I was talking to my cousin and she said 'Oh my gosh I know where you can work.'. You know that big guy sleeping on the coach with Kristoff? I know you know. He's my boss now!"_, the girl giggled again, _"He is gentle and nice and hugs me all the time. I'm enjoying working there and- Am I talking too much? Geez..."_

The monologue kept on made by some more rambling and Elsa listened to it carefully, smiling with every word and cracking in Anna's voice when she felt like she was annoying Elsa with a giant voice message.

_"Truth is: I miss you."_, the voice paused, _"I miss being able to catch a glimpse of you whenever I look around. I miss you holding my hand so I will not trip while getting out of your jeep. I miss ya smiling at me..._

_A- Anyway... I can't wait for you to come back... Take care, okay? I should go before Oaken starts whining because I'm not around."_

And as that the voice message ended. Elsa's right hand kept holding the cellphone close to her ear. Her left hand went to touch her chest. Heart beating so fast only because of a voice. That was really something. And Elsa felt it could work if she gives it a chance. Was it bad? Was it wrong? Anna gives her such a joy. Why was it so hard to get rid of her fears about not being able to establish a real connection with someone without feeling the person would leave her?

_They always leave..._, she wiped the insistent tears making their way down to her cheeks and shook her head, _stop, stop, stop. This is not how you need to think, Elsa._

Anna was different. Actually, the fact of them being equal makes her different.

Anna was hurt once. Wounds can make you a sweeter person. Or at least someone who appreciate the little things.

Beneath the sadness, Anna was soft and gentle and cheerful. A smile from her could lit up a whole building. And the artist couldn't deny - she herself was the one pulling it all out.

Elsa got out of the bed and took a deep breath, looking at the desk. Love, or whatever they shared, really inspires.

-x-

It was lunch time and Anna was under the blankets. She called Oaken in the morning asking for a day-off. She wondered why good things are so hard to ask but to be stupid her mouth works by itself.

Of course Oaken gladly granted her the day-off. And that allowed her to sulk in bed.

The Saturday was beautiful beyond the now covered window.

Saturday.

And no call from Elsa.

Of course Anna knows Elsa might be busy. It was her second week working in the big city and everything was still new. People might be asking everything for her and as the kind woman she is, she would grant everything, just like Oaken. But the lack of phone call devastated the younger woman in a way she thought she would never experience again - mostly because the medicines, the fucking medicines, should take care of her.

The bitter cold feeling taking over her was overwhelming. So overwhelming the coziness of the blankets was better than reality even if there's Elsa in reality.

Well, at least there _was_ Elsa. Why didn't she call?

At the same time, Anna felt angry by her childish thoughts.

_"Elsa is busy, you idiot."_

_"But Elsa should hae sent me at least a message."_

_"Does it mean she has something more important to do now? Shit, of course she does. Anything is more important than me."_

_"Even though she showed me I am important... Or was I?_"

Anna punched the bed's headboard making her knuckles red.

She needed help. She needed someone there for her and many people she was slightly considering friends crossed her mind. But do they deserve such a burden? Dealing with a non-sensed problematic coward. Tears were inevitable.

In her blurry sight she spotted the blue thing tainting the bed-table.

Olaf's card.

Was it all in vain? The pills, the therapy... the suicide that failed?

Her cellphone was glued to her ear already.

_"Hello!"_

She cleared her throat, "Olaf?"

_"Yes...? I mean, it's my phone, so."_

"Of course. Damn it, sorry. I don't know exactly why I called you."

_"Of course you know. You want to talk to me. What's wrong?"_

"...I need help."

_"Do you need help cooking? Sewing?"_

"No!", _sewing!?_, "I need help, like, fuck, I'm feeling terrible."

_"Woah, you cussed. This is serious. What happened?"_

"I don't know!", she screamed. She couldn't hold the cry back, "And this scares me!"

_"I'm on my way."_

She hiccuped before asking if he knows her address. Not everyone knows Elsa's ranch.

_"Of course I know, mommy!"_

"Huh? Mommy?"

_"Wait, who's speaking?"_

Anna sighed. She just forgot Olaf's ability of being abnormally clueless.

"...It's Anna, Olaf."

_"O-M-G, Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't check the phone's screen and I forgot I gave you my personal number! I'm going to see you. Bye!"_

And the call ended. Olaf doesn't know her address. She started wondering where the heck he was heading to.

She scrolled through her contacts. They were not many anyway. She didn't want to bother Rapunzel. Of course her cousin would run to the ranch in the same instant but Anna knows it's Rapunzel and Eugene's anniversary. No way she'd spoil that.

Her parents were overseas and she wanted to show herself as a good person when they come back.

Kristoff... Kristoff doesn't even know about her problems and he lives miles away (so does Elsa).

And like that she was alone.

-x-

Anna once played a game where one of the characters said sometimes things seem easier when you look at them from a distance. She never believed in such a thing but she was so desperate she took the character's word for it.

Running away wasn't an option so she slept. She slept so much that when she got conscious again day and night were hard to distinguish.

The first thing she did was check her phone. Instead of the hour she found a tiny mail symbol on top of the screen. Anna never thought she was able to type her phone's password that fast but she did.

_anna i got that artistic thing and got lost on a new work. then my phone died and i didnt notice until now. i'm using kris phone._

_i'm so stupid bc i should not do it now that u r not here to check on me and gimme food. can u forgive me tho?_

_i'll make up next friday talking with u until the sun rises._

_i miss you. _

_elsa._

She chuckled feeling Elsa's anxiety through message's characters. Elsa cares about her and she is still important to the blonde and all those thoughts were just stupid. She was the stupid one.

Anna's only concern now is where his therapist got himself into.

* * *

**I am terrible with descriptions (working on it *whimpers*) but for Olaf I pictured Fábio Porchat. He's Olaf's brazilian voice, by the way. Such a great actor! **

**See y'all in a few.  
**


End file.
